My Begining of Life
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Shinji moves in with a new family, gets a new brother named Renji, and meets a girl named Hikari. Adventures are going to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**This short story was out of pure boredom of my friend and I. Plz enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was rising and Shinji was not looking forward to today. He was in the ambulance yet again, the closest thing he had to a home really. Shinji was in the ambulance at least 3 times a week and the police were really stupid. His "father" only hired the stupidest police so they would never think of HIM. Shinji was just about to the hospital where his mother was. His parents were divorced and were thinking about giving up Shinji. The ambulance was pulling into the hospital garage and the doctors got him out.

_Shinji's world..._

_The voices around me... i guess im here now... And heres my stupid mother coming... Here she is..._

"Shinji?! were you hurt again?" Mommy calls. _What do u think!? _I said nothing since the pain hurt so much.

Let me explain some stuff. Not only was the hospital really my home, there was other then my bastard of a father i was really being raised to be abused on. As well i think though. I'm pretty intelligent for what you would call a kindergarten. I already know how to tell time and what the difference night and day are. Though i probably should already be in school since im five, my health condition isnt good enough to be in school. Mommy says ill get better but i doubt it.

"Shinji! answer me!" Mommy tells me.

"... yes?" I say weakly.

"Thats good, you're alive!" Mommy says happily. _Mommy is such an idiot says daddy. I think mommy is nice. Daddy is a stupid person and i have heard all my bad words from him too. Daddy tells Mommy that the person or people "hurt" me say that. Also, he says that i told him so but i rather tell him that hes that name that mommy said if i did she would punish me. I already get enough._

"Shinji, we've found you a home to be at for a temporary amount of time," Mommy tells me. _Is this the heaven i read about in the bible or is this also the hell i read about._

"Honey?" Mommy asks.

"Yes?" I ask though im exhausted.

"You should get some sleep I'll talk about this home when you wake up," Mommy tells me as the nurse comes in with even more medicine then last time. _ugh. medicine time is bad. Its better cuz i feel better but... _

"Shinji, time for medicine," The nurse tells me. I just close my eye waiting for more darkness to start again.

_Inside Shinji's Dreams..._

The words ringing in his ears, "I found you a new home"

" I found you a new home"

"I found you a new home" He was thinking about what this would be. Maybe this would be someone would be fun to play with, able to tease without hitting you. Able to be happy and smile without being hit.

Or would this new home be something where it was just like daddy's house. Somewhere where my life should just fall to this world's tortures.

What was going to happen to him...

* * *

**This took way longer then expected lol... anyways, enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, once again! Thanks for reading this and thanks to Magor (i think... Im srry if i got that wrong) for adding this to you favorites!**

**Oh i forgot about this last chapter:**

**Shinji: Paul**

**Renji: Reggie**

**Mom: His actual mom**

**"Mom": Shinji's new mom**

**"Dad": The guy who is abusing him, his actual dad**

* * *

The darkness of the next day was coming on him. He woke up with tired eyes, a hurting body and someone by him. Shinji couldn't remember who this was but this was probably some new person wanting to abuse him.

"ugh," Shinji says.

"Hey, mom! He's awake!" the new person calls, seeming pretty happy.

"Honey, you probably woke him up, knowing how much you talk," this mom person tells him. Shinji was assuming that he was going to get hit later.

"Ugh," Shinji says again.

_Shinji's world _

"Hey, my name is Renji!" the person next to me says.

"Ugh," I say.

"Wanna see your mom?" The mom of Renji asks him.

"Sure," I say sarcastically. My mom comes anyway.

"Shinji, this is going to be your new home for a temporary amount of time that i talked about!" Mom tells me.

"Yeah ok." I tell her. _Personally I could care less. What change would this bring anyways, nothing? Yeah. Nothing._

"Well, I'll call you ok?" Mom reminds me and then leaves. _Its nice when she leaves. Feels like relief unless "dad" is there._

"So, Shinji, ready to go home?" This new "mom" tells me.

"It'll be awesome, i'll explain everything on the way!" Renji tells me enthusiastically.

"Here, i'll carry you," "Mom" tells me as she picks me up and takes me and Renji to the car. I go into the back and Renji goes into the very back. "mom" goes into the front.

"So, how old are you?" Renji asks me. _Way to start a talk. How about why are you hurt or the common one hi?_

"5." I reply.

"Really!? I'm 9!" Renji tells me. _Trying to be friendly... this is awkward. _

"Renji, he wants to have a nap most likely, you should let him," "mom" tells him.

"But Mom, getting a brother is really exciting!" Renji tells her.

"Yes, i know you've been looking forward to this, you should calm down till he feels a bit better," "Mom" tells him.

"Ok, ok... fine, i'll do that," Renji says reluctantly as he calmed down a bit. _He's stupid isnt he? He doesnt understand the pain unless theres a daily beating or something... _

"Oh and we're almost to a bed you can rest into," "Mom" tells us.

"Ugh," I say. _Great. When we get there she'll lock me into a closet like "dad". Or beat me and Renji. At least I'll have a companion this time._

"Mom, can he only say numbers and ugh?" Renji asks "Mom". _Does he REALLY think I'm THAT stupid... HE is stupid._

"I don't know honey, he might not have much education," "Mom" says.

"Mom, shouldnt he have a name to call you by?" Renji asks.

"Well, I'll think about that, mom or mommy might be easiest right now, he's moving from a pretty bad life to this," "Mom" says._ Is "Mom" knowing what happened to me!? Do she know that my "dad" did that!? What does she mean by this though..._

"Shinji?" Renji asks.

"Ugh," I reply. _Does he think he's going to win so easily?_

"Um... Shinji, we're here, do you want "mom" to pick you up or do you want to walk?" Renji asks him.

"ugh," I reply. _I LIKE the idea of him thinking that im stupid._

"say w or p," Renji says. _Ok im not THAT stupid. But at least this is really easy. Thats nice_

"p," I say. I didnt feel like walking.

"ok, I'll go tell "mom" that you want her to pick you up, be right back, stay here," Renji tells me. _Does he THINK that im going to move from this position and get up? I'll live with this for a while. I bet this Renji idiot got really bad grades, its gonna be funny to watch him. _Renji finally got here with "mom", took a while but they got here. Personally, they didnt take too long compared to my "Dad" wanting to go there. Though "Dad" is clever, he is stupid when it comes to travel. There was an annoying spot on the back that was giving me pain.

"Ugh," I say.

"Renji, open the door for me," "Mom" says. Renji obediently opened the door for "mom" and she entered the door.

She took me into a room that was purple and blue with a bed in it. There was tons of room here and i could of told you that the scissors on the desk by my window was for abusing me but Renji picked them up with a piece of paper in his hands. He started to cut out a snowflake and attached this to the wall. Another thing that made me feel a bit better was that there was a window and plenty of neighbors around although there were plenty of neighbors around, there wasnt any windows where i was always abused.

"Shinji? Are you dissatisfied by this room? Renji and I thought of what you would like but i dont think we got this right, how about we go to the store tomorrow and go buy some things that you like," "mom" tells me. _Whats with this? Make this seem nice and then what? be mean? _

"Ugh," I say. I was getting really confused.

"Here, get some sleep," "Mom" pulls off the sheets and puts me there. She then pulls the sheets onto me. They felt pretty warm and i fell asleep very fast. I heard right before that Renji was looking forward to knowing me better.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 2. Srry for that wait. Thnx for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx to all of you for reading! Thnx to Tala is Shining for favoriting this story and reviewing!

* * *

**

Renji was beside Shinji's bed waiting for him to get up. He was slowly waking up and rising from the bed he was sleeping. Renji looked excited to see him again, a little bit too excited for Shinji.

"Hey, your awake! Thats great! Let's go play after we go eat breakfast!" Renji tells him.

"ugh," Shinji says.

"I'll teach you how to talk later!" Renji runs out of Shinji's new room to let him change. His new mom comes in and gently closes the door.

"Shinji?"

"Ugh…"

"Are you ok? Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

"Ugh,"

"Can you dress yourself?"

"Ugh,"

"Shinji, talk to me please,"

"No,"

"Would you like to help you get dressed?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, what do you want to wear today?"

"That," He points to a long sleeve shirt and a long sleeve jacket. There were jeans by them.

"Is that what you want?"

"Duh,"

"Okay… well pull up your arms so I can take off your current clothes ok?"

"Sure," He lifts up his arms to have his mom pull off his shirt. On his chest he had some scars and a few bruises. One of his bruises were becoming infected so his mom told him to stay. Shinji looked at her confused as she returned with some infection prevented medication.

"Here, im going to put this on your owies ok?"

"Sure," She put the medication on the wounds and smiled at him. "Feel a little better?"

"Sure,"

"Well… lets put your shirt," She put on the shirt and then the jacket all the way zipped up.

"That should do, now for your pants, I assume that your wearing old boxers so ill have to change those too," She started to undo his pants when Shinji started to wiggle around.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure," She undid his pants and removed his underwear. Shinji was blushing a little as she started to put on his new pair of plaid boxers that she had extra of from Renji. After he had them on she zipped on his pants and helped him sit up.

"Feel ok?"

"Sure,"

"That's good,"

"Sure,"

"Time for breakfast, are you hungry,"

"Sure,"

"Okay, here follow me honey, so you wont get lost,"

"Sure," His mom took his hand and led him over to where Renji was sitting.

"Your ready! Yea!" Renji helped Shinji on the chair and then gave him some of his breakfast.

"Try some ok, Shinji?" Mom suggests. Shinji takes some and starts to eat. He eats really fast and Renji is staring at how fast he can eat.

"Well, he can eat well," Renji comments.

"That's wonderful," Mom smiles at him. Shinji looks up at mom and points to his plate that he already finished.

"Oh you finished! Wonderful! Would you like more?" Shinji nods and his mom gets started making more.

"So, Shinji, the first thing I wanna teach you is to be nicer to other people,"

"Huh?"

"Well, you aren't being the nicest to mom, and I want her not to get stressed by you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously don't know… but Im going to try to help you in school first, I want you to go into the 3rd grade, the grade im in. Then we can compare our answers of homework and not be lonely, or have to bother with other people, I promise that I'll be the best big brother!" Renji promises him.

"Huh?"

"Um… do you know what school is?"

"Huh?"

"School is a place where you learn and it can get REALLY boring and then the teacher gives you a bad grade. Also, school is like hell because you don't get to be with your family too,"

"Renji! School is NOT hell!"

"School for bitches?" Shinji questions.

"… No, Shinji, is that what your parents told you?" His mom sweat dropped at Shinji's question.

"Whats a bitch mommy?" Renji asks.

"Oh bother, I don't know how you know that Shinji, but please don't use that word ok?"

"Why?" Shinji asks her.

"School is where people get their education and gain sort of a right to get a wonderful life when they are completed with school, its something that people want to do all over the world. There is something called a degree, that helps you get a job and have a nice life,"

"Mommy said that school was for bitches. She said that school was hell. She said that nice family was the way to hell. She said that I was a damn bastard and bastards don't go to school,"

"Oh… um honey, I think that you shouldn't talk about that ok? Especially when you go to school ok? You'll as soon as you can count ok?"

"Is that good?"

"Yes, that is good,"

"Renji do you go to school?"

"Huh Oh yeah! It isn't very enjoyable, but mom is right!"

"She is? School IS for bitches?"

"Um… no… the mom that you have now…"

"Oh ok,"

"Are you smarter than you pretend to be?" Mom asks Shinji.

"Maybe…" Shinji then smiles because his food came. He started to eat again and Renji just smiled. Shinji was obsessed with food.

"Oh, um Mommy? Will you hurt me if im bad?"

"Huh? Of course not honey,"

"Okay," Shinji throws some of his food at Renji's face. Mom looks surprised and Renji couldn't help but smile.

"Nice one Shinji," Renji says and Renji goes back to eating.

"Yea! Mommy and Renjiy nice!" Shinji was clapping now, much more happier.

"Mommy, he's cute when he's happy,"

"You're definitely correct on that one," Mom checks the clock.

"Renji, its time for school, are you packed?"

"Yes, mommy,"

"Okay then, I expect that you are waiting for the bus with your brother at the window ok?"

"Okay, mommy, Shinji are you ready?"

"Sure…"

"Shinji?"

"I was joking!" Shinji hops off the chair and Renji hops off after him. Renji shows him the window of where they watch. They watched a dog walk by and then watched someone walk down with their friend. It was actually one of Renji's classmates who had promised that they weren't thinking about dating but they were walking to school together. Shinji saw two people throwing snowballs at each other and grabbed Renji's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"They're hurting each other!"

"Don't worry, its just for fun, don't worry,"

"Okay, I want to try that,"

"Sometime we can,"

"Okay!"

"You're much more talkable when your happy,"

"I guess…"

"That's a good thing, I promise,"

"Oh ok,"

"So, oh theres the bus, help me get my bag ok?" Renji takes Shinji's hand and has him run with him over to the laundry room.

"The house big,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Here, it is, right Renjiy?"

"Yes," Shinji and Renji pick up the backpack and their mom helps it get onto Renji's back.

"Mommy? Is Renjiy leaving?"

"No, he's going to school, we're gonna go get some stuff for you ok?"

"Mommy, can you get me some chocolate while your there?"

"Sure honey, bye!"

"Bye, Renjiy!" Renji then exited the door and boarded the school bus.

* * *

**MAJOR CHANGE. I like him like this though... Anyway, pleaze review! I'll try to update all stories by this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thought i should update, its been a really long time for this story. Im sorry! By the way old navy was random but it had little kids clothes so its accurate. Little kids clothes are so cute!! :) And Toys R Us is the best toy store for little kids.**

**Remember as always italic means Shinjis thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

**"Mommy?" Shinji called.

"Yes Shinji?" Mom replied.

"When are we going?"

"Soon dont worry,"

"Okay," Shinji sat impatiently on the chair that his new family bought for him. It was purple and was a lounging chair. Shinji really enjoyed this chair he thought it was nice. He liked to look at the pictures that his new family had bought. Most of them pictures of the enviornment or animals. His favorite was one of a panda it looked so innocent and cute and it was holding a bamboo shoot. Shinji always wanted to learn how to paint ever since he went to an art museum on his fourth birthday.

"Honey, do you like the panda picture?"

"huh?"

"Do you like this one?" His mom picked up the panda picture and showed him.

"its ok,"

"If you like it we can put it in your room,"

"really?"

"Yes, would you like that?"

"yes mommy,"

"Okay, lets hang it up now ok?"

"Yea!!" Shinji followed his mom to his room and they found a clean spot on the wall that Shinji could just sit up on his bed and look at.

"Is this a good posistion?"

"Yes mommy,"

"Alright are you ready to go?"

"yes,"

"Alright, ill go get the car seat,"

"Car seat?"

"Do you not know what that is?"

"uh..."

"Dont worry its not bad," Shinji stands by the car leaning on it waiting for his mom to put in this new concept to him.

"Honey, its ready," Shinji starts to crawl into the car and eventually makes himself get into it. He sees this new car seat thing and gets himself sitting beside it. Shinji grabs the seat belt mnages to buckle himself in and then looks at his mom like whats this big thing next to me.

"Um... Shinji you're supposed to sit ON the big thingy,"

"Its too tall, i dont like,"

"I can lower it if you would like,"

"Its not a good color,"

"would you rather have a different color?"

"yeah,"

"Just sit in it for now ok?"

"Fine," Shinji unbuckles himself and his mom picks him up and helps him get situated in the new carseat.

"Feel ok?"

"its fine," His mom smiles at him and then closes the door. She then reenters and starts the car. They drive over to Old Navy and get out of the car. The big gray colored building had the old navy sign in blue. The sign lit up in the night, like most signs do.

"its big,"

"yes it is,"

"so what are we getting?"

"we're getting clothes for you,"

"oh ok,"

"do you want some toys too?"

"yes,"

"okay, lets go to Toys R Us after this ok?"

"yes," Shinji and his mom go into the store. They go up the escalator to the little boys section where they stop. His mom points to some polo shirts that Shinji might be interested in. The section was pretty large there was only one thing that irritated Shinji was that the section suddenly changed into the girls. Personally to Shinji girls clothes just plain looked weird to him. Especially the dresses, he couldnt ever see himself in one.

"So, what kind of polo would you like Shinji,"

"a confortable one,"

"of course but what kind of pattern?"

"I want a green and black striped one,"

"Ok, what else do you want?"

"blue lion one,"

"anything else?"

"I guess, let me look,"

"sure honey," Shinji heard comments like:

"Hes so mature!"_what the heck does mature mean?  
_

"He must be a genius!" _genius? where do you get an idea like that from?_

"hes sort of cold," _if you went through what i did you would understand_

"he doesnt seem to like his mom," _i dont like my old mom but this one is better_

"He doesnt look very happy,"_ how are you supposed to know how to smile when your life has been really bad?_

Shinji looks at all of the clothes feeling pretty stupid for needing to look at them for so long.(about 30 minutes have passed)

"Honey how are you doing,"

"Some weird people are commenting on me, its annoying,"

"Im sorry about that honey, heres some paper if you want me to get anything,"

"ok," Shinji takes the paper and pencil and looks around quickly writing down everything. His handwritting was amazingly neat for his age. Shinji saw another kid look at him weirdly which sort of scared Shinji. The kid came over to him.

"Hey, im Kevin,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good writer,"

"I suppose,"

"Whats your name?"

"Shinji,"

"Nice to meet you, how old are you," _Mom always told me to protect yourself from people you didnt know even if someone just told them their name._

"Why should i tell you?"

"oh you dont have to, i think we'll be in the same class,"

"what do you mean?"

"you seem smart,"

"whatever,"

"maybe if you talk to my brother you'll get along more,"

"your brother?"

"yeah, Cole, hes a little bit nicer than me, but not a lot,"

"whatever,"

"so how are you,"

"fine,"

"Are you alright?"

"leave me alone,"

"hey, ill write my number on here," Kevin takes his paper making Shinji frown, and wrote his phone number. "Here, im expecting a call ok?"

"whatever," Kevin attempts a smile but Shinji just turns away and walks off. _Who the heck was that guy? does he take me to be an idiot? Do i REALLY have to call him?_

"Shinji?"Mom calls.

"Yeah?"

"did you meet Kevin?"

"yeah,"

"do you think hes okay?"

"i guess,"

"I would like you to try to get along with him ok?"

"Fine,"

"oh and he said that he was seven which means hes in first grade,"

"i suppose,"

"honey, i think i want you to take the kindergarden test, i think youre pretty smart, ill reward you too,"

"i guess i could,"

"so hows your list?"

"its going,"

"can i see it?"

"sure,"

"why dont you go talk to kevin?"

"i dont want to,"

"i planned for you to play with kevin today too, so try to get along,"

"are you serious?"

"yes, honey let me see the list now," Shinji hands over the list and then glances at them and sighs. He walks over there and then grabs kevins sleeve. Kevin nearly screams from shock.

"Whats your problem?" Shinji asks.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that??" Kevin yells at him.

"i didnt," Shinji started to look irritated.

"yeah you did!"

"no,"

"yes,"

"no,"

"yes,"

"no,"

"Guys stop fighting," Kevin's mom tells them. A girl next her mom that was younger and a boy that was older than them looked at them.

"Guys whats wrong, little kids fight so much," the older boy mutters. Shinji got one of those red marks at that comment.

"Mommy says its a guy thing," the girl says. _Guy thing? Does she even know what she just said?_

"Oh, um... this is my little sister and older brother," Kevin points out.

"I noticed," Shinji states. Kevin sweat drops.

"Well, im seven, im entering the second grade, my brother is entering second too,"

"which one?"

"Cole, this is Jacob, he's twelve, and this is my sister, shes four,"

"oh ok whatever,"

"so hows ur family?"

"older brother fourth grade renji,"

"could you be anymore cold?" Jacob asks.

"Whats your problem?" Shinji glares at Jacob.

"im sorry, did i irritate you?"

"duh,"

"Shinji, i heard you''re coming over right?"

"yeah, leave me alone until then," Shinji walks away to his mom. Somehow, his mom manged to get ten different shirts, eight different shorts, two pairs of jeans, three polos, and two sets of pajamas in about ten minutes.

"Oh you got all of it," Shinji lightly states.

"Yes honey, i already payed for it, do you want to go to Toys R Us now?"

"yeah, kevin is weird,"

"i know hes someone that is probably someone you want to be a friend with but i think that you guys will become better friends in no time,"

"im not so sure mom,"

"i know not right now but eventually you will be,"

"are you going to force me?"

"no of course not! If you really dont like him then i wont have you go over but for now i want you to try to play with him for a week or two,"

"fine, but if anything goes wrong im blaming you," Dhinji threatens and walks infront of his mom but in seeing distance. He would look back once in a while to see if she was still there. He went down the escalator and looked at the earings for a few seconds. Shinji felt like a total idiot so he hurried away when he was his mom coming down the escalator. Walking a little faster he easily pushed open the door that should of been hard for him but wasnt hard for him at all. He had memorized where the car was so he made sure no cares were coming and then crossed to the car section that the car was at. Getting to the car he started to lean against it waiting for his mom to catch up to him. He just watched his new mom steadily coming and when she got there she smiled at him. Shinji looked shocked and smiled but when he realized what he was doing he decided to wipe the smile off of his face. He hit the side of the car where he was supposed to get in. Mom put the clothes in the trunk and then helped Shinji get into the car seat.

"You're pretty fast honey,"

"Thanks i guess," His mom then got into the car and then started the car. She put on her seatbelt and looked at the clock. It was 12:45.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes,"

"What would you like?"

"Anything,"

"Ok," His mom drove them to a Subway and ordered shinji one of those kids meals with the turkey sandwitch and ordered herself a turkeybreast and ham. After getting the food she got out the sandwitch for him and climbed into the back to help him eat. Shinji didnt understand at first but after figuring that she wanted to help him out he sort of liked it.

"Mom, thanks,"

"you're welcome honey,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Subway is really good anywayz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol today i went to Subway and then i remembered about this story. Weird how things play out huh? Oh btw a new story is going to come out soon (not related to pokemon) so i'll be probably doing one chapter at a time for one day for a while.

* * *

**"Was that good honey?" Mom asks.

"Yeah," Shinji replies.

"Thats good," Mom smiles.

"Hey mom," Shinji tries to get her attention.

"Yes?" Mom asks.

"Can we get some toys now?" Shinji questions.

"Sure no problem," Mom replies and starts the car. The car drives to Toys R Us and then parks nearby the entrance doors. When they enter a random worker says hi and asks if they can be of assistance.

"Are you just going to be annoying or actually let us be?" Shinji asks her. (its a girl worker) Shinji starts walking off.

"Oh im sorry honey..." The worker apologizes.

"I dont even know who the heck you are so leave me alone, and dont even DARE call me honey," Shinji turns around and glares. After he's done glaring he walks again. Mom follows him and makes sure he doesnt do anything dangerous, like most parents do.

"Shinji?" Mom asks.

"Yes mom?" Shinji replies.

"Do you see anything yet?" Mom wonders.

"that," Shinji points. He points over to the leapfrog thingy. **(AN: that thing was my favorite toy it was SO addictive) **

"oh that? you'd like that?" Shinji nods.

"Okay, lets get games for you ok?" Mom suggests. Shinji just nodds and follows her. There were various games, Shinji would glare at the princess or dora ones and then he came up with something he liked.

"that," Shinji points. Shinji was pointing to the Cars and Star wars ones.

"I see," Mom picked them up from off the shelf and put the in the cart she had picked up on the way here. Shinji would just point to what he wanted and said that. "That" was the only word in his vocabulary. After looking through electronics and various toys for his room he came to the stuffed animals. For some reason Shinji seemed pretty interested and started looking through the boxes and containers of them. Mom turned around looking at the blankets for boys and about eight minutes later she turned around to see a pile of stuffed animals had come by her feet.

"Shinji are the ones you like so far?" Mom asks sweat dropping. The pile had at least eighty stuffed animals in it. Shinji was holding a girraffe stuffed animal from the pile. It was sort of golden colored and had light brown spots that were cute. Overall it was cute. Shinji started to sort all of them into what he really wanted and what he was okay with. Eventually he had about eight. He sat on the ground staring at them figuring out what was wrong with each one and what was good.

"Shinji, lets just get all of them ok?" Mom suggests since he had been staring at them for about ten minutes straight. Shinji nodded and picked them up. He threw them into the cart and was about to start walking when his mom grabbed his coat. Shinji totally freaked out and turned around immeatitly.

"What?!" Shinji demanded.

"im sorry honey, but dont you want a blanket to go with your stuffed animals?" Mom asks.

"I guess," Shinji follows her to the piles she had sorted. Shinji glances at all of them and then decided on one and took it off the shelf and refolded it. This one was blue and He then threw it into the cart and started walking again. He looked at all of the paper and markers, the art stuff. Mom tells him to stop and Shinji turns around.

"Yeah?" Shinji asks.

"Let's get something in this section ok?"

"Whatever," Shinji looks at all the stuff and eventually finds something he might consider using. This was a 200 piece set that had virtually everything in it. Markers, chalk, colored pencils, and crayons. Shinji got his mom's attention and took the set off the shelf and gave it to his mom to put in the cart. He kept on moving and grabbed some more stuff in the section such as sidewalk chalk, some construction paper, clay, set of coloring books and a set of chalkboard placemats. Shinji noticed something that he never seen before it had a pen and had a screen that you drew on then there was something on the side that cleaned the pen marks off. Shinji was pretty fasinated with this new device thing he never saw before and picked up off the shelf and carefully put in the cart.

"How is it going Shinji?" Mom asks him.

"its going fine, is brother going to play with me when he gets home?" Shinji asks.

"Yes, he will," Mom tells him.

"Are you sure, i thought that he had homework after school," Shinji reminds her. "And shouldnt you not make him do something? You should of said he most likely will or would,"

"well yes you're right honey," Mom nods, sweatdropping.

"oh bubbles," Shinji pointed to the bubbles coming out of the example bubble blower sets. The jug with the bubble making stuff and the blower is the average bubble blower. But this one was some sort of special deluxe one that had the blower had a fan and a jug so the fan would move and bubbles would come out.

"do you like that?" Mom questions.

"it requires little effort," Shinji mentions.

"yes it does," mom agrees.

"i like stuff with little effort,"

"really?" mom looks really confused.

"mom, why are you looking like that?" Shinji asks as he puts some of the blower things in the cart.

"are we ready to go?" mom asks.

"sure," Shinji helps turn around the cart and then starts walking by his mom. When they got to the cashier Shinji pointed to some candy and with his mom's permission he took some and put it on the conveyor belt thing that moves the items to the cashier. Shinji walked away from the cart to the wall where someone scared him.

"Hi! Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" A cheery girl with blue hair asks him. On her vest had the name Hikari.

"Why are you asking me? and i dont even know you," Shinji tells her coldly. _Am i just supposed to say no? Shes too happy, i dont want to ruin her happiness..._ His mom came behind him and gave him a ten dollar bill.

"Why dont you buy some ok?" Shinji looked at the boxes they had people on them, to be more specific only girls. After looking at them for a while he took the coconut ones and the mint ones.

"Thats um... eight dollars!" Hikari informs him.

"Are you serious? Thats freaking expensive for two boxes of cookies. Do you use factories or people to make them? Seriously, the labor cost shouldnt be so high..." Shinji says irritatedly. Mom sweat drops at her son.

"Oh... um... im sorry, do you want to donate the other two dollars to us?" Hikari asks.

"uh... who's us?"Shinji questions.

"Girl Scouts! So we can go camping and stuff," Hikari tells him.

"sure whatever, but seriously, you'll get more business if you lower your costs," Shinji suggests. Shinji hands her the ten dollar bill.

"i know, its really expensive but... wait are you going into kindergarten soon? Are you the new boy whos Renji's new brother!?" Hikari asks.

"yeah why?" Shinji looks confused. _at least i think so_

"we're going to be in the same class!" Hikari smiles at him.

"Yeah," Shinji nods.

"Well have a great day! Oh and enjoy the cookies!" Hikari waves bye to him and then puts the money into their little box of cash. Shinji and his mom leave the store to the car. Mom smiles at him, although he could be cold, he could be so sweet at times. They reach the car and opens the car door. Mom helps him get in and then closes the door. She walks around and puts all of the stuff into the back seat with the rest of the stuff.

"Oh honey i forgot, you are going over to Kevin's remember?" Mom reminds him.

"Right..." Shinji nods.

"Besides your brother wont be back for a while now," Mom tells him.

"When will that be mom?" Shinji asks.

"About 3:15," Mom replies.

"3:15? Its 1:00 now mom," Shinji points out. His mom gets into the front seat and starts the car.

"2 hours will be plenty of time for your first time playing with him. Would you like to bring something with you there?" Mom asks.

"no, its our stuff, i dont want it ruined," Shinji shakes his head no.

They go through the streets and stop at a red light. The red light lasts about 3 minutes and Shinji starts talking about how useless red lights are when you are trying to get somewhere. Mom just nods and smiles at him, not seeming to actually be paying attention. She was really paying attention to the light. When they passed through they went through some more green lights and stopped at another red light and waited a bit more. Finally after getting through that Mom turned into Kevin's driveway.

"Here we are honey!" Mom says energetically. She gets out of the car and then helps him out. Kevin comes running out of the door and Kevin's mom comes out behind him.

"Great to see you again Shinji!" Kevin greets him, wanting to hug him but Shinji dodges it.

"Sorry, i guess its too early," Kevin looks apologetic.

"Wheres your brother?" Shinji asks.

"Um... inside the house," Kevin replies.

"Okay then, let me see him, you said he was more polite than you," Shinji reminds him.

"Well, yeah but..." Kevin sighs.

"Whats wrong?" Shinji asks.

"Cole is kind of taking a nap right now..." Kevin admits.

"Oh." Shinji says.

"Well, lets go play!" Kevin tries to take his hand so he can take Shinji to the backyeard but Shinji slaps it away. Kevin looks shocked at him and Shinji glances at him and then looks away. Shinji has a sort of sad face but he keeps walking. He gets into the back and digs around for one of his stuffed animals. Shinji takes out his girraffe and then gets out of the car. He then walks over to kevin and takes his hand.

"Im sorry, i wanted my stuffed animal, oh and tell me when you're going to do that ok?" Shinji tells him.

"i understand, thanks," Kevin nods and then takes Shinji to the back. There was a trampoline and a large play set to play on.

"You ok with this Shinji? When Cole wakes up then he'll come out." Kevin explains.

"ok," Shinji nods.

* * *

**Oh and because Easter is coming up im thinking of doing a shipping oneshot, please message me what i should do and i'll have a poll up in my profile tommorow. Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Yea, i completed the first chapter of my new story! :) Plz enjoy and never under estimate the power of shinji lol  


* * *

**"Shinji?" Kevin asks. Shinji had been sitting there on the bench just watching and holding his stuffed animal for at least an hour. Shinji looks up at Kevin.

"Yeah?" Shinji replies.

"Arent you bored? come play with us! i mean seriously we arent going to take your stuffed animal from you, you dont have to protect it like that," Kevin tries to get Shinji up but Shinji being much more stronger refused. Shinji's mom comes out and Shinji looks at her.

"Having fun?" Shinji's mom asks. Kevin's mom was holding some snacks for them.

"Mom, shinji's being lazy and hasnt moved off the bench ever since he got here," Kevin complains.

"why should i move? i dont have permission anyways," Shinji says coldly.

"honey, you can go play if you want, you dont need permission, and if i dont want to i would of told you ok?" Shinji's mom tells him. "Why dont you have a snack?" Shinji gets off the bench and taks some popcorn and then sits back onto the bench and starts eating.

"Do you like the bench or something?" Kevin asks.

"its ok, better than sitting on the ground," Shinji replies. Kevin's mom puts the popcorn next to him and Shinji just keeps on eating.

"I know! Let's have a race! if i win you have to do what i want and if you win then i have to do what you want!" Kevin suggests.

"uh..." Shinji watches Kevin get it all ready.

"I'll make it easy for you so you have too much of a challenge ok?" Shinji sighs. Kevin looks confused.

"I dont care, give me your best shot at "hard"," Shinji commands.

"whoa are you serious?" Kevin looks shocked at him. Both moms look shocked at how harsh Shinji was.

"duh, otherwise you'll have the upper hand," Shinji stares at him.

"ok, but if you get hurt i'll come running over," Kevin tries to inform him but Shinji ignores this. All Shinji does is get more popcorn and eat it. Shinji watches Kevin try to set up something "hard" for them. Eventually after Shinji finished eating all the popcorn Kevin finished. The course had big branches to jump over, tubes to crawl through, poles to zig zag and a dash probably 10 meters. The whole thing lasted about the whole length of the yard.

"you ready? or do you want to wait since you just ate?" Kevin asks.

"dont give me handicaps unless you want to lose terribly," Shinji states.

"no its ok, i'll let you have a thirty second start ok?" Kevin smiles at him. Shinji shrugs but smiles a little smile. Shinji get on his side and Kevin gets on his side. Shinji backs up to the very edge of the fence that bordered the yard.

"You can start at the line..." Kevin sweat drops.

"it'll be easier this way," Shinji tells him.

"Okay, then uh.."

"ready,"

"set,"

"Go!" Shinji starts running normal kindergarten speed and jumps over the branches as if they were nothing. Then he picked up speed, you could barely see him, he was more like a blur of blue, purple, and black. In about two seconds he had already zig zagged the poles and the tube that ur supposed to crawl under and then jump up since it was standing straight up didnt affect Shinji's speed at all. When he jumped he was so high up that he almost jumped over the height of the house. He did a triple front flip and landed that then started up his running again. When he finished he had completed it in 16.34 seconds.

"is.. that all you... got?" Shinji asks, turning around breathing heavily. He was tired as anyone would be by doing that. "i... told you, you shouldnt... have given me that... handicap... i... didnt need... it," Shinji sits down on the grass trying to relax himself.

"Shinji are you ok?" Kevin runs over to him and the moms come too. "Shinji!?" Kevin was holding Shinji's head on his lap. Shinji was starting to have difficulty breathing but he nodded to Kevin anyways.

At the door a boy with silver hair peaks behind the door. He looks shocked at the scence going on. The boy dissapears for a minute but then reappears at the door with a first aid kit. He runs over to where Shinji is pretty fast, not nearly as fast as Shinji, but was pretty good. He handed the kit to Kevin's mom and sat down by him and put his hand on Shinji's forehead for a temepature.

"Mom, he seems sweating a lot, what happened? and wats with the branches?" the boy asks.

"um... Cole... can you help him?" Kevin asks, very worried.

"What did you do to him?!?" Although Cole didnt know him, he didnt like anyone hurt or anything like that. Cole got really angry at him and it seemed like Kevin shrinked and Cole got really big like a giant.

"ugh... im fine... go away... and... shut up," Shinji mutters after taking a few minute nap.

"huh?" Kevin asks. "oh you're awake! great!" Kevin smiles.

"...uh... ur petting my head," Shinji sweat drops. Cole and Kevin had been petting his hair for the last three minutes.

"oh sorry! im cole!" Cole smiles.

"you're supposed... to.. be nice...right?" Shinji asks. Shinji looked at him.

"i guess so," Cole sweat dropped.

"then get me a pillow... something... Kevin's lap... isnt comfortable at the... least," Shinji struggled to say. Cole nods and goes off to get the stuff he wanted. Kevin gently puts Shinji's head on the grass and gets him his stuffed returns with a blanket and a pillow for him.

"are you going to take a nap here?" Cole asks.

"i dont.... want... to move... right now,"

"okay," Cole gets a tent cover for him and puts it over him."We'll be here in case of anything ok?"

"...whatever..." Shinji rolls over onto his left side and then closes his eyes. Cole sits there watching Shinji fall asleep looking at him patiently as if he was expecting something from him.

"cole, i dont think you should stare at him ok?" Cole's mom tells him.

"i dont mind," Cole reassures her.

"i think that Shinji might be against it," Kevin looks at Shinji. He didnt seem to be annoyed or anything he was just peacefully breathing. "you know he seems so much more happy when he sleeps, maybe he has good dreams or something,"

"i think he doesnt like to deal with people and he rather just spend his time being alone," Jacob suggests, coming from behind him.

"shush Jacob you'll wake him up!" Kevin shushes Jacob.

"jeez, what kind of kid is this kid? hes so weird," Jacob comments. Shinji sits up and opens his eyes. He starts glaring at Jacob.

"Why dont you listen to them and shut the heck up," Shinji demands.

"dude what got into you? are you going to stay awake now?" Shinji getting irritated lied down again and pulled the covers over his head. "are you going to ignore me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji yells from under the covers. Eventually he calms down again, grabs his stuffed animal and falls asleep again.

"i dont think he likes you Jacob," Kevin nods at Cole's comment.

"well i dont like him either so i dont really care," Jacob gets up and walks back into the house.

_Shinji's Dream_

_"Hey Shinji!" Kevin calls._

_"What do you want?" Shinji asks._

_"Let's play!" Kevin tells him cheerily. _

_"Why? Who would want to play with someone like me?" Shinji questions._

_"You're awesome! Come on ok? Please?!" Kevin starts begging. Shinji looks at him like hes an idiot but he nods anyways._

_"yea!" Kevin takes Shinji the hand and takes him over to the baseball field. Shinji looks really confused but takes a bat from the rack. Kevin takes a baseball and goes over to the pitchers base/mat and gets ready to pitch. "Stand by the home plate ok?" _

_"whatever," Shinji gets ready to hit the ball. Kevin pitches the ball right to him and Shinji swings. He accidentally hits it too hard and goes flying over the fence at the end of the field._

_"Nice work Shinji! i'll go get another ball!" Kevin runs over to go get another one and Shinji follows._

_"Are you sure this is ok?" Shinji asks._

_"Its fine dont worry!" Kevin gets another ball and runs over to the mat again._

_"Seriously..." Shinji walks over again and then got the bat ready again. Kevin throws it too far left and it hits Shinji. _

_"Are you ok?" Kevin comes running over. Shinji starts to laugh a little and smile. "Im just wondering why are you laughing and smiling when you just got hurt?"_

_"do you really think that, i couldnt handle something so small as that?" Shinji seemed happy so Kevin smiled too. "Oh and even though i can handle that, try not to hurt me on purpose ok?" _

_"Yeah!" _

_Dream End **(AN: I dont know how baseball came up but it did)**_

Shinji wakes up and looks up. Cole smiles at him and gets out a pack of cards.

"Lets play cards!" Cole tells him.

"uh... isnt that a really boring game?" Shinji asks.

"its not boring at all! where did you get that idea? Besides cards helps you wake up after you just took a nap, which you just did. I think cards can be fun too! What card games do you know how to play?" Cole takes out the cards from the deck and put them on the grass by Shinji.

"the cards will get wet if you keep them on the grass," Shinji points out. Beside them was a sprinkler and Kevin was turning on the water.

"Kevin what are you doing?!" Cole picks up the cards and gives them to Shinji. He then goes running over to Kevin and tries to take away the controller for the sprinkler system.

"You're not getting it! Its totally mine now!" Kevin then turns on the sprinklers. Shinji just watches the sprinkler turn on and spray him right in the face. The cards he was holding managed to stay dry but his hair was soaking wet. Cole rushes over to see Shinji ticked off and his wet hair covering his eyes.

"You alright?" Cole asks. Shinji flicks the hair away from his eyes and just stares at him.

"What do you think?" Shinji asks. "oh the cards are still dry by the way, and why did you put we where the sprinkler was?"

"i didnt mean to its just the you were tired and you didnt want to move!" Cole takes the cards from Shinji and puts them back in the case. "oh and since you're obviously awake now we dont have to play cards anymore,"

"i dont care what we do," Shinji tells him.

"would you like a towel to dry your hair?" Cole asks sweat dropping at how much water was on him. He didnt notice at first but now it was totally obvious since he was about ten inches away from the sprinkler.

"whatever," Cole gets up and runs into the house to go get a towel. _Why would he bother to go get me a towel? I'll dry off eventually the sun is out anyways._

"Oh sorry Shinji, you're all wet," Kevin sweat drops when he sees Shinji.

"Its all YOUR fault isnt it?" Shinji asks.

"no well yeah but..." Kevin freaks out. Cole comes back with a towel and puts it over Shinji's head.

"it'll help!" Cole smiles. _Seriously, you come back and you just put it on my head without asking. Sheesh._

"Let's do some puzzles!" Kevin suggests. Shinji just sits there.

"yeah, kevin lets go get them!" Kevin and Cole go runnig back into the house. Shinji gets up and then crawls out from the tent thing. He goes over to his mom and sits down by her.

"Shinji, you ok? you got pretty wet," His mom sweat dropping.

"it doesnt matter, it doesnt hurt," Shinji watches Cole and Kevin look for him in the tent. "you idiots," Shinji waves over and Kevin rushes over . Cole sweat drops on how fast he moved over there.

"ready for puzzles Shinji?" Kevin asks.

"Sure, whatever, but dont i get to command you or something?" Shinji reminds.

"yeah, what do you want?" Kevin asks.

"i want some more popcorn," Shinji points to the bowl that used to have popcorn but was all eaten by Shinji.

"oh sure! um... do you want a drink or anything?" Kevin questions.

"i dont care," Kevin goes over and get a bag of popcorn from the cabinet inside the house. He puts it in the microwave and watches it.

"is that all you do for popcorn?" Shinji asks. His mom nods.

"are you serious? dont you use a pot or something?" Cole sweat drops.

"Thats from a really long ago time period," Cole informs him.

"oh whatever, which one is the hardest puzzle?" Shinji asks looking at all them like all of them were for toddlers.

"uh i guess the two hundred, so lets do it together," Cole suggests. The puzzle was a dragon with a dark blue background. The dragon was a dark purple.

"i'll do it myself," Shinji opens the puzzle box. Cole gives leads him to the table with the box and dumps out the pieces for him.

"are you sure you want to do this by yourself? it took Kevin and i a week to complete it," Shinji nods.

"if you have any trouble ask me ok?" Cole tells him.

"whatever," Shinji starts staring at the pile of pieces.

"um... are you sure?" Cole asks.

"yeah,"

"really sure?"

"yeah,"

"i mean completely sure?"

"yeah,"

"um... im not so sure..."

"whatever," Shinji starts picking up pieces and not analyzing them at all starts to put them together. (because he just did) He started with the edges and then started doing the middle to the outer side. In about two minutes he had completed the puzzle. Kevin comes in and hands him the bowl of popcorn.

"here you go!" Kevin smiles at him. "wow, are you already done? cole helped you out right? he's great with puzzles," Kevin beamed. Cole sweat dropped and Shinji started eating.

"um... i think Shinji's much better," Cole says.

"hes good at running but i doubt he could do a puzzle like this by himself," Kevin states. Shinji just eats and doesnt say anything.

"oh you're a good runner? you should join the running competitions they have sometimes at school," Cole suggests.

"i think the people will get frustrated with a kindergartner running like i do," Shinji tells him.

"they say anyone can join, so you can totally join too!" Kevin adds.

"besides its kind of fun," Kevin nods.

"honey? how's the puzzle?" Shinji's mom asks as she comes into the room."oh you already finished? good work guys!"

"thanks i guess..." Shinji takes a handful of popcorn and starts eating it.

"Shinji's great at puzzles!" Cole tells her.

"oh really? we'll have to put some puzzles together at the house huh, Shinji?" Shinji's mom asks.

"whatever,"

"its time to go ok? you can ask Kevin what you want him to do next time ok?"

"whatever," Shinji nods and then stands up.

"Shiniji if you want Kevin's mom said you could bring the rest of the popcorn with you," Shinji grabs the bowl and then walks out. "arent you going to say thanks honey?"

Shinji turns around to face them. "Thanks," then turns around and leaves the room. Shinji's mom waves bye to Kevin and Cole and then follows Shinji. Shinji is standing by the car ready to get in.

"did you remember your stuffed animal?" Mom asks. Shinji rushes over grabs it from under the blanket and then comes back. "good, lets go home now ok?" Shinji nods and gets into the car.

* * *

**Lol i cant see a kindergartener doing a tripe front flip but Shinji is awesome and is totally capable. Thnx for reading :) oh and i replaced this chapter before because this one has more writting.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... lets see... im happy and i feel like updating and im listening to Relient K... so im on a good note today :) Oh thanks to Tala is Shining to reviewing every chapter :) makes me happy :)  


* * *

**

"Honey, Renji is coming home in four minutes, can you help me get out the stuff we bought today so Renji and you can play with the toys?" Mom asks. _isnt that expected of me?_

"whatever," I walk out with mom and grab a few bags and put them on the kitchen counter. I then head out for some more, when i hear this weird sound that mom tells me if the sound of a bus. Renji comes out of this really ugly truck with some other kids. Renji waves and smiles at me and i just nod.

The other kids, one named Riley and another Matt. The only way i know that is their retarted looking name tags on their shirts. Mom told me that they had a uniform, which they were wearing but it looked really ugly and stupid. Who would want to wear that?

"Hey, Renji is that the new famil member that you got really recentally?" Riley asks.

"..." I just stare at them while Riley, Matt, and Renji walk over.

"Shinji, try to say hi to them ok?" Renji suggests. I refuse naturally, i dont even know who the heck they are but Renji just keeps on begging.

"fine, ...hi..." I say irritated. These guys are really annoying my supposed to be Renji and my time for playing.

"hi to you too!" Matt bends down to my level so i glare at him. He totally freaks out and hides behind Renji. I glance over at Riley and he smiles at me.

"so, you new around here? do you want to meet some other kids about your age? and... do you understand what im saying?" Riley questions.

"im freaking five, im not THAT stupid, so shut the heck up," i tell him directly.

"oh you're five? i thought you were older..." riley mutters.

"what did you say?" I smirk at him and he looks shocked at me.

"do you want to meet some other kids you could get along with?" Riley asks.

"whatever..." Riley takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pencil from his bag and starts writing down names.

"what the heck are you doing?" i ask. He keeps on writing which sort of confuses me, but things here are a lot different than at that hell house, or my old "home".

"im writing down names you should know, some kids move here for the school year and then go back to their hometown during the summer so you wont be able to see them year round but thats okay right?" Riley hands the piece of paper over to me.

His handwriting wasnt really handwriting, it was more of a bunch of scribbles on lines. Of course i knew how to read but... this writting was so bad that it really couldnt be called writing.

"i know my handwriting isnt the best but you can get Renji to read it for you," riley admits.

"whatever..." i stare at the paper, its insanely hard to decipher, if you could even feel like trying to.

"well, we have get home, see you later!" Matt waves at me and turns around and leaves with Riley.

"seem ok?" Renji questions.

"theyre weird," I say.

"i suppose, but they're really nice people so try to be a little less harsh okay?" renji suggests to me. I nod, but how would i know that? they could be nice to him and not to me, although they were trying to be nice a few seconds ago...

"so... what did you buy today? do you need me to help you unpack?" Renji asks mom.

"no, i got the rest, dont worry about it," Mom smiles at us and then calls us into the houses. Mom goes into the car and grabs the popcorn bowl that we brought from what was his name... um... Kevin... right? Mom gives the bowl and i carry it inside even though Renji was bugging me about how he should be carrying it.

"Shinji, can you run a little bit? We should go and take a walk or have a little run sometime," Renji suggests.

"um... little? as in how little?" I question him. _seriously does he take me to be an idiot? im not THAT stupid or am i THAT lazy... sheesh..._

"like maybe a block or two... wait.... thats pushing it isnt it? im sorry... maybe a large circle to a block?" I sweatdrop. _Renji really takes me as an idiot doesnt he?_

"i rather have more," I tell him.

"oh really? then we'll do two blocks after dinner okay? right now lets go play with the stuff you bought ok? plus we need to put your new stuff away, so i'll help you with that," Renji smiles at me as we walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen is painted a sort of creamy white and has a tile strip that was had dark blue and light blue tiles. The counters were granite and the cubards were oak that matched well with the walls. The bags were on the counter piled up at the edge.

"so... you bought... a... lot of stuff..." renji mutters.

"whats wrong?" I ask. _of course its a lot of stuff, im WELL aware of that, still thinking that im an idiot doesnt he..._

"nothing, im glad that we got something for you though," Renji smiles.

"oh by the way..." I start.

"yes?" Renji asks.

"where's dad?" I ask.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you like that but its late lol xD i know its not a very good chapter, so im sorry again **


	8. Chapter 8

**Today was not a good day unfortunately... i got nine stitches... boo. Anyways, that means more chapters.... btw this might seem a little strange...  


* * *

**"...dad...?" Renji asks.

"yeah... dad... is dad a bad person?" I ask. _if hes a bad person i wouldnt blame you for not showing him to me. it wouldnt be much of a difference to me, but they seemed to be nice anyways._

"um... well... dad... isnt around, hes at war," Renji admits.

"whats wrong with that?" I wonder.

"theres a chance that he might die..." Renji tells me.

"and?"

"dont be so cold for something like this!" Renji yells and i look up. _even though i havent been here in a while, does that mean that Renji is really that kind of person?_

"sorry, i'll just go to my room, call me for dinner... if we're having it," I leave the room despite mom trying to keep me from leaving. Renji calms down and grabs me by the arm.

"you just need to seem less cold, thats all, besides this is your own dad your talking about!" Renji explains.

"i was saying and for other stuff, but it doesnt matter now, im going to go take a nap," I tell him and then walk into my room and shut the door behind me. The bed was way more soft and bouncy than i thought so when i jumped onto it i flew a bit, freaking me out. I looked over at the picture that had a butterfly on a flower resting.

"you okay?" Renji asks peeking into my room.

"i could be changing or even doing something secret yet you didnt even bother to knock on the door. you are a terrible older brother," I tell him coldly.

"wha? its okay, we're both the same gender so dont worry about it, besides i wont hurt you if you're changing anyways. And, you sort of made a strange sound so i was checking that you were okay," Renji walks over to me and smiles. "does the bed feel okay? is it too bouncy or too soft?"

"its fine," I start to crawl in the bed when Renji stops me. "what?"

"you could put on your new pajamas if your going to go take a nap," Renji hands me my new pajamas, at least one pair of them. I just nod and then point for him to get out. "geez, you dont want your older brother to help you change? you're no fun at all..."

"am i supposed to be fun? i like my privacy and my alone time. and you're bugging it so stop. just get out," I point for him out again.

"come on... i'll help you, besides you probably never got help from an older brother before," Renji teases while i just glare at him.

"no, i dont want you go away," i tell him. "if you dont go i'll have to change myself in front of you without your help, and do you like to tease me like this?"

"of course, you're my little brother, that's what older brother's do, besides wouldnt seem a little strange if i dont tease you?" Renji wonders.

"it doesnt matter to me, besides i dont really like it," I start to unfold the clothes. "and are you just being a pervert and wanting to see me naked, because it really seems like it,"

"are you serious? is that what you think? you have a strange picture, bro, is it alright if i call you bro?" Renji questions.

"whatever, but im gonna call you perv bro," I smile at him and Renji sweat drops.

"perv? are you joking, little bro? that's pretty naughty, try to think of something else, like maybe.. Renjiy? you called me that this morning, that's totally cool with me, how about that?"

"no. i want something else, besides perv fits you perfectly, admit it," _it totally does fit him though, he seems like such a pervert_

"mom wont like that, you dont want mom unhappy right? then lets stick with Renjiy okay?"Renji tries to persuade me out of the name.

"are you just embarrased to admit that it does fit you? you're pretty bad..." _he's totally dumb... does he think that he can beat me in an argument?_

"im being serious Shinji, i dont want you to be calling me that, i want you to be calling me Renjiy what if i called you that?" Renji asks me.

"of course i dont like that, but... i dont like Renjiy," I start to take off my shirt and Renji starts "helping" me. _personally he isnt helping at all_

"here, pull it off like that... did you remember to undo your buttons on your shirt?" Renji pulls my shirt back on and starts undoing the buttons. "sheesh, you even forgot... wouldnt you take forever without me? arent you glad im here?"

"no im not," I look away at him. Renji has me put my arm up and pulls the shirt off my head.

"oh you have some little scars on your chest, were you trying to hide that? its alright, do they hurt when i touch them?" Renji touches one of them, but because they were so used to being irritated i didnt feel anything.

"no, why would they?" i ask him.

"im just making sure they arent swollen or anything," Renji replies. He leans forward and starts to undo my pant button and i freak out.

"w..wh...what are you doing!?" I yell at him. Renji just looks confused.

"whats wrong? are you not feeling comfortable with me helping you?" Renji questions.

"duh! are you joking or something!? of course, i barely know you yet you want to help me undress! i'll undress myself!" I yell at him.

"are you sure that you can by yourself?" Renji wonders.

"i'll be fine... just leave, you helped me enough," I tell him.

"here, let me put on your pajama shirt then," Renji takes the shirt and pulls it over my head and then onto my chest. "feel comfortable?"

"its fine... im telling you to just leave me alone," I say.

"i bet you like this! let me finish changing you," I freak out again and scream. Mom comes into the room and sweat drops.

"Renji? what are you forcing Shinji to do?" Mom asks.

"mom! he's trying to undress me and i want him to leave!" I complain.

"but mom, he's having a hard time undressing... "Renji comebacks.

"here, i'll just change him and then he can take his nap," Mom tells him. Renji sighs and gets up.

"you okay with mom?" Renji asks.

"i dont mind. personally its better than you," I say and smile at him. Renji smiles back but mom pushes him out of the room.

"dont worry about him honey, now lets get you undressed," mom says calmly.

-five minutes later-

"all set! you're fully dressed, do you want renji to take a nap with you or have someone read you a story?" Mom questions.

"a story would be nice..." i tell her.

"alright, let me get Renji in here so i can read you both a story," mom tells me. She gets up and calls in Renji from the door.

Personally these pajamas are sort of cute in my opinion... but that just sounds strange.

Today was sort of chaotic... especially that really hyper girl... what was her name? was it... Heidi? no... that isnt it... Hannah? no... Hikari! that was it! why is she in my memory... i should look at that list of people after dinner. that might be a good idea, it sort of sucks to not have anyone to talk to like times like this.

I suppose i could talk to Renji, but then he'll just tease me. But why? ive never remembered anyone else besides my old crap parents like this... this is so weird...

"Shinji? are you thinking about something?" Renji asks.

"no, lets start the story," I tell him. _i just cant bring her up, im scared to try... _

"okay, lets start reading... what would you like Shinji?" Mom asks. She helps me get into the bed and then held out some books for me to decide from.

"um... that one," i pointed to the weird cover one. Mom nods and Renji smiles.

"okay, if the world were a village is the book we'll read," Mom says.

* * *

**Yea! sorry if the book sounds random... but it IS a real book!**


	9. Chapter 9

**yea a new chapter :) plz review and comment and maybe favorite plz?

* * *

**

"so... lets start, why dont we take turns reading, Renji and i okay?" Mom asks.

"i dont mind, i might want to read a little though..." I mutter.

"do you wanna read too? sure! mom and i will read 2/3 of the page and then you can read the rest ok? we'll make sure that you get the easiest ones okay?" renji smiles at me and i for some reason cant help but not smile back. Mom looks happy at this, its a little new and strange to me but i really like this.

"oh and honey, i heard that you were going to go meet some more people soon, do you want me to drive you to some houses tomorrow?" Mom mentions.

"uh... sure whatever," I agree. _when are we going to start the freaking story_

"great, how about we see the girl you saw earlier today?" mom suggests. _oh no not her... i keep on forgetting her name... god..._

"oh you met an interesting girl today? wow... i never knew that you had an eye for that! nice going little bro!" renji sounds strangely enthusiastic which scares me.

"wha? no, i just met one that lives around here, i didnt meet anyone interesting! what are you talking about?!" I yell at him and mom smiles.

"by the way, mom there was something going around the school that burglars have been spotted around here, is that true?" Renji questions.

"burglars? no, i havent heard about them, i'll look into it okay, in fact, lets choose a different book since this one has too many facts in it, it would be too much for you Shinji," Mom puts the book back and gets out another book. "how about this one? Apple Pie 4th of July looks easy,"

"but mom, Shinji seems smart!" renji complains.

"umm... uh..." I dont really know what to say, it seems like a compliment but then... it doesnt.

"honey, we're trying to relax him, not make him think too hard," Mom sweardrops.

"lets just start the freaking book," Shinji tells them. Renji nods and takes the book from Mom. He then shows me the cover and opens the book.

"let me start reading okay?" Renji asks.

"whatever," Renji then turns the next two pages to where the story really starts. He shows me the strange looking picture and then turns the book back to him. Renji starts reading to me, actually it sounds really strange but i kind of like the sound of when he reads to me.

"Seven days a week, fifty-two weeks, three hundred sixty-four days in a year, the store is open," Renji reads. "do you wanna read the next line?"

"no, keep on going, if you're still going to read," I reply.

"then… uh… in parentheses there is three hundred and sixty-five days in a leap year out of parentheses, our store is open," _okay… I could care less about a dumb store… is this seriously what the whole frickin story is about?_

"Christmas is the only day that we close," _Isnt Christmas a Christian holiday? What about all the other demented holidays like easter or something?_

"Even on Thanksgiving we are open, even on new year's day, even on today, the 4th of July," _What about Easter?_ Renji flips the page and hands the book to mom. Mom holds it out for me to see.

"I hear the parade coming this way- boom, boom, boom." _Boom? That sounds more like bombs or something… seriously…_

"I smell apple pie, in Laura's oven upstairs and" Mom flips the page and hands the book back to Renji._ Apple pie? Who eats that on some dumb holiday like that?_

"chow mein in our kitchen. Chow mein! Chinese food on the 4th of July?" _good question is this seriously all this book is about? Boo._

"No on wants Chinese food on the fourth of july I say," _Duh. But predicting this the weirdo gonna be proved wrong… so whats the point of listening to the rest of the book?_

"Fireworks are chinese, father says, and hands me a pan full of sweet and sour pork." Renji reads. Showing me the picture he asks me if i want to read the next page. I nod, i thought the main point was to relax me but now it seems now that they are interested in m ability to read. I accept the book from Renji and flip to the next page. There was only a total of thirteen words on the page.. the picture looked sort of silly but i thought it was sort of good, for a book at least. For me books arent known to have good pictures, in fact none at all.

"i hear the parade, boom. boom. boom. i hear the parade passing by," I read without any emotion.

"good job, i'll just finish for you, relax okay?" Renji takes the book from me and makes my lie down again under the covers. I relax like he says but i for some reason felt that i was uncomfortable, probably because i never had been so close to another guy before, he was really close to me, rather my ear.

"what... are you doing?" I ask.

"hmm? oh im sorry, i got kind of close huh? well mom's gonna start dinner so i'll be sitting on your bed since i was on the carpet," Renji gets onto my bed and turns the page.

"noon, customers come for soda and potato chips," I close my eyes, i for some reason cant stop from not relaxing.

"one o'clock and they buy ice cream, two o'clock. the egg rolls get hard. three oclock ice and matches. four o'clock and the noodles feel like shoelaces." _im getting really sleepy for some reason... ugh..._

"no one wants chinese food on the fourh of july i say. mother piles noodles on my plate," _at least she gets food geez, she probably isnt thinking about the poor people...._

"my parents do nor understand all american things. they were not born here. even thought my father lived here since he was twelve, even though my mother loves apple pie, i cannot except them to know americans do not eat chinese food on the 4th of july," _are they seiously being racist in a book like this... seriously... and wow... i never been read to but this might have to be my new favorite activity._

"liking it?" Renji asks.

"its fine..." i rotate over and close my eyes again.

"okay... so, i straighten the milk an the videos and sample a few new candy bars until 5 o'clock when two hungry customers walk inside for some chinese food to go, oh... you fell asleep," I was just about unconsious.

"well... i read you one more line... i tell them no one no one cam, so we ate it up ourselves but they smell food in the kitchen now," Renji closes the book and then leaves my room.

Why was that so enjoyable? what is with reading... reading is normally so boring, i guess i have a little more respect for Renji now... i guess i'll go to sleep now...

* * *

**srry that took a really long time... but these stitches make you really sleepy so yeah...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yea an update! :) Been how long? srry guys, i'll try harder to update. And thanks to eevee for reviewing a ton.

* * *

**

I woke up to Renji shaking my bed violently for some reason. He seemed in a rush to do something or he really wanted me to be up.

"what do you want?" I ask him, rolling over.

"I forgot to wake you up earlier, we are going to order pizza, you know what that is right?" Renji asks.

"you forgot about me? You total idiot," I tell him, pretending to be hurt. _Personally that did hurt a little, but not nearly as bad as when I lived with that bastard or "dad"._

"No, no, I didn't mean that, I was watching TV and I forgot to wake you up earlier. Mom says that you cant take too long of naps or you cant fall asleep," Renji sighs, "do I have to lift you out of bed or what?"

"Hell no, im getting out, just wait a minute," I say. _Crap, I hope he doesn't hit me or something… I don't think hes like that but its still making me nervous_

"Whoa, watch your language buddy, how old are you again? Six? You shouldn't even know that word yet, maybe when you're nine or something but definitely not now," Renji informs him. "Oh and if you hang out with other kids don't talk like that okay? Its not a good idea you know what im saying?"

"Yeah, sure, oh and what do you mean hang out with other kids? Did mom make plans for me to go over to another person's house again?" I ask.

"Not yet, but she probably will, besides its good for you to be with people your own age, no matter how much you don't want to admit it," Renji smiles at me.

"whatever,"

"oh and a minute is up, time for you to get out of bed, come on now, its not that bad, you can stay in your pajamas until you go asleep, and if you're worried about monsters or something I'll sleep with you,"

"what? I bet you were afraid of monsters," I smirk at him and Renji sweat drops.

"of… course… not, why would you think that?"

"well why else would you suggest that, and seriously you shouldn't but spaces when you talk, otherwise you sound like an idiot,"

"whoa bro, you just called me an idiot twice in like less than five minutes, we should try to get along not fight and especially calling me an idiot,"

"but reniji, you ARE an idiot," I tell him.

"Seriously, anyways, I need to figure out what we want okay?"

"want what?" I ask.

"pizza, don't tell me that you don't know what that is," renji smiles at me.

"I know what that is, are you calling me an idiot?"

"maybe…" I sit up on my bed and throw my pillow at Renji's head. Renji catches it and smiles.

"you want a pillow fight? Not right now, im trying to do what mom asked and she'll be here any minute now," renji sighs looking at the clock.

"just get cheese or something," I suggest.

"but that's boring, I'll show you what they have, by the way, you have a favorite pizza company?" Renji questions.

"Nah,"

"okay, then Pizza Hut, I'll go get the laptop so I can show you what kind of pizza they have," renji runs out of the room and returns with the laptop.

"Oh and I realized that your language isn't just ugh or whatever now, its kind of nice," Renji opens the laptop and puts it on my bed. He starts the computer that takes a long time for a stupid computer.

"it takes a long time," I say.

"yes, but at least we have one you know, oh and mom likes to donate stuff and do community service so we might have to go tomorrow," Renji informs him.

"com…community service? What the hell is that?" I ask.

"You don't know what that is? That's kind of sad… its work that you do for the community such as provide food or something," Renji tells me.

"that sounds kind of dumb," Renji grabs my shirt and looks really pissed.

"it isn't dumb! Its so people that are poor or are having a hard time can be helped, it is definitely not dumb," Renji says.

"then why didn't this "community service" ever help me hm? Explain that," I counter. Renji lets go of my shirt and looks apologetic.

"sorry, I didn't mean to grab your shirt like that, I just got angry, and I don't think that community service deals with abuse," renji explains. The computer logs into Renji's account and he brings up the internet. After the internet gets up he looks up and brings up the menu.

"isn't a pizza a pizza?" I ask.

"yeah but pizzas are different by their toppings," Renji points to his favorite one. "Hawaiian is pretty good, do you wanna try it?"

"whatever,"

"then… I think you might like this one, its pepperoni and cheese, its simple since you don't seem interested in complicated ones,"

"whatever,"

"what happened to your more wide language?" Renji sweat drops.

"you mean swearing? Didn't you not want me to swear anyways? but if you want then I will,"

"no, no, anyways ill go write this down so mom can order it for us," Renji tells me and goes off to go get paper.

"seriously… cant he just remember it?" Renji returns with a pencil and paper and quickly writes it down on the sheet. The garage opens and Mom comes out of the garage door.

"mom we figured out what we wanted, Shinji seems to like the bed that we got him," renji tells her.

"that's good, you like it right Shinji?" Mom questions me.

"yeah," I reply.

"great, im glad you like it," Mom smiles at me. She looks at the paper and goes off to go call the "Pizza Hut" people to order our pizza.

"Just wondering Shinji, are the pj's comfortable?" Renji asks.

"yeah,"

"that's good, do you want me to sleep with you?" Renji wonders.

"heck no, if I can take a nap by myself then I can definitely sleep a night by myself," I inform him.

"are you sure? I wouldn't mind sleeping with my new little brother, in fact I think that might be a little fun…" I look at him confused.

"what the heck are you talking about? If you really want to then fine, but don't tell anyone that you slept with me and im not going to be happy," _im not so sure about this but Renji probably wont shut up until I let him_

"Great! I get to spend the night with my little brother!" Renji seems way too happy for his own good.

"oh and you cant hug me like every minute, okay? I want my space," I tell him.

"ok, ok, I know, I know, oh and Shinji the pizza's gonna take a while to get here so lets play a board game," Renji suggests.

"huh?"

"lets play a board game, you'll have to get out of bed though, do you think you can do that?" Renji asks.

"do you think im a idiot? Of course I can," I get out of bed and Renji runs down the hall. I thought that I was supposed to follow him, so I did. He was already looking for a game to play with me.

"are you really obsessed with hanging out with me or something?" I ask.

"eh? No, ive never been able to have a sibling before so I want this to be special, I must sound stupid or something don't i?" Renji asks.

"yeah,"

"thought so, lets play anyways it doesn't matter," Renji opens the box to the game.

* * *

**Well please check out my other story and review, comment, etc. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Another update the next day! :) I have some time now so i'll be updating it more. Thanks for reading as always.

* * *

**

Shinji heard a bell ringing and he turned the direction where it was coming from. Renji and Shinji were playing the game Monopoly. Renji was almost completely sure that the game would be way over Shinji's head but it wasn't at all.

"Whats that?" I ask Renji.

"oh, the pizza must be here," Renji replies and gets up. "I'll go get it, call mom over so she can pay the bill," Renji runs over to the door and mom is already at the door so I don't have to call her to the door. I go over to the door and a teenager or so, rather some idiot was standing there with some pizza in her hands. She was looking at me surprised. On her pathetic looking uniform her name was on a small plate, it read Michelle.

"Oh are you the new boy that moved in recently?" Michelle asks mom. _How the hell does she know? Don't tell me mom spread my existence to the whole neighborhood… what the heck?_

"Yes, this is Shinji, he'll be living here," Mom tells her.

"hi shinji! You're pretty cute aren't you?" Michelle tries to be like one of those weird people who are like, oh you're so cute! Or oh I could just cuddle with you forever!_ But that's definitely not the truth, otherwise why wouldn't they stay longer than about 5 minutes or something?_

"Well, Shinji is cute but he doesn't have much experience with other people," Mom explains.

"oh does he have an illness that makes it hard for him to express himself or talk?" Michelle questions. _What the hell? Just because I don't like to talk to people doesn't mean that I have some sort of disease or something like that. She is the one who has an illness for someone to think like that!_

"What the heck is your problem? I don't have a frickin illness!" I yell at her and give her an annoyed look.

"Shinji, mind your language!" Mom tells me.

"I could care less, the person's supposed to be just doing her job and what is she doing? She's being totally annoying and didn't she just call me mental?!" I say.

"No, I didn't mean to call you mental…" She started but I cut in.

"See! She did call me mental, whats wrong with people? Seriously? Mom im going to my room," I tell her and then start to leave. Renji looks shocked at how I took her words.

"I thought we were playing a game!" Renji tells me.

"I don't care right now, like I told mom, ill be in my room so, if you feel like it you can bring the pizza in my room, but you don't have to bother, actually that would probably a hassle for you so you don't even care," I start to leave and I could just feel how upset mom and renji were at me, maybe they just were gonna not talk to me or something, I was kind of hungry but that could wait till tomorrow. I walk down the hall and get to my room. When I enter I close the door tightly. Then, I look at my own room, realizing something. _Wow… heres a lot of purple in here, I'll have to let them know about that. I need different colors in here its gonna be like a purple life for my entire time here, or am I staying here forever? Who knows…_

I hear downstairs that mom is apologizing for my "rude" behavior and Renji is walking down the hall. I suppose that he is putting the pizza on the table and going to do what real families do, set it up and then eat or do something weird. Old dad called it some sort of unreal pathetic thing you do for religion or something, I wasn't paying attention very well, but it's a good excuse when your little, being in your own world, not in your parents. Unless you're my parents then it wasn't much of an excuse. But in a normal family… _ Wow… I dream about real families too much. I might be mental, but seriously who would say that a little is cute then call them mental? Do I really look mental or stupid? And I don't think I have talking issues I just don't like to talk to people that's all._

I hear a knock on my door. The knock sounded strange so I supposed that Renji or mom was there to go yell at me or something.

"Shinji? Want food? Mom says we should eat together, I know that you're mad but you should come out with us, its not that bad out here. Plus Michelle left so there is nothing to worry about. I promise that mom or I will never call you mental or anything okay?" Renji says on the other side of the door. _Why would he be so nice, isn't he ready to like yell at me or something? Might as well go though since I am hungry._

"Whatever," I say and open my door. Renji is standing there with a smile on his face. "Whats your problem?"

"Hm? What are you saying little bro? Im inviting you to eat with Mom and I, we're gonna finish our game, although it might take a while and you did a lot today," Renji tells me.

"I don't care," I start walking down the hall to where the kitchen is. Mom already put pizza on some blue and purple paper plates and had a small table by where we were playing.

"See? Mom already got it set up! You remember what player piece you are?" Renji questions.

"duh, im not dumb," I say.

"I didn't say that you were dumb! I was just wondering, anyways you were the dog and I was the car," Renji picks up his piece on the game board and shows it to me. He puts it down and then he picks up mine and shows me. Currently I was winning by a long shot, Renji didn't think that I was so good at money related games.

"mom, you would never guess, Shinji is really good at money games! Its surprising and a little strange, but he really is!" Renji tells mom.

"Really? Is Renji right Shinji?" Mom asks me.

"I suppose, im not really that good," I reply.

" Well I'll see how good you are Shinji, anyways try the Hawaiian okay? It might taste good to you, Renji sure likes it,"

"whatever," I pick up this weird looking piece of pizza that has ham, pineapple, and cheese on it. I lift it up to my mouth and take a bite out of it. The flavor wasn't bad, ive had better but at least I got something I suppose, I rather have just pepperoni but what am I supposed to say to mom?

"Do you like it Shinji?" Mom asks.

"Eh? Whatever," I say just to seem safe.

"so you don't like it or do you like it? Im a little confused honey,"

"eh? Its okay, I'll eat it," I tell her.

"you don't have to force it down or anything, why don't you eat the pepperoni one okay?" Mom asks.

"whatever," I lift up the pizza to my mouth again and take another bite. Mom and Renji are smiling at me for some reason but its kind of nice.

"im glad that you're eating, im a little worried about your health, you look a little thin honey, not to be mean or anything," Mom mentions.

"whatever," I say.

"im being serious honey, you might want to eat more than one slice," mom suggests.

"I don't really like this though," I tell her.

"you should have some pepperoni then, eat as much as you like, I'll go get some soda for us to drink, you don't mind caffeine do you?" Mom asks. _Personally I don't mind at all, keeping myself up lets me know whats going on in case anything good or bad is going to happen._

"mom, I don't think he gets sugar rushes," Renji comments.

"oh, I doubt that he has those, im just worried about him not getting enough sleep," Mom explains. She goes into the garage to get the sodas.

"are the sodas out there?" I ask.

"yeah, just in case you wanted to steal one, mom doesn't like it," Renji says, probably hoping that that's enough for me, which it sort of is. I doubt mom would ever hit me or something but I still rather be on the "safe side". Mom returns with two root beers and a coke.

"which one do you want Shinji?" Mom asks me.

"I don't care," I say

"Shinji, Im sure that you care, just take one," Mom sets down the sodas and lets me pick one.

"I don't really care," I say again.

"then Renji can choose his," Renji takes a root beer from the table and opened it. I guessed that I was supposed to do the same thing so I picked up the other root beer. Renji starts laughing for some reason which annoys me.

"whats so funny?" I demand.

"oh you just copied me and you did like the same motions and stuff, it was kind of cute," Renji tells me.

"c…cute? What the heck Renji?"

"well yeah, you are still young, people are going to say that you are cute and stuff, you'll have to get used to it. Also when you get older people are going to call you hot, just to let you know," Renji mentions.

"and how do you know this?" I ask.

"oh I just know things. Don't worry about it, you'll be called hot when you're ten or older,"

"whatever," I say.

"well honey, why don't you have another piece of pizza," Mom suggests. I look at the box of pizza and open it. I take out a slice and put it on my plate and closed the box.

"by the way Shinji, like I mentioned, I thought of putting you in school soon," Mom reminds.

"so?" I ask.

"since im most likely going to, you're going to need to know the kids around here more," Mom says.

"what?"

"it's a good suggestion and then you can feel more into the class and not out. I want you to be feeling like you don't have to have a limited language and not being able to express yourself,"

"isn't that what all parents want?" Renji asks.

"not my old ones," I remind. Renji looks apologetic and mom sighs. Its so obvious that shes not happy with Renji's comment.

"im sorry, shinji, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, you aren't angry or anything right?" Renji questions.

"no, I don't care," I say. _I really did care its just I didn't want Renji to become upset or anything. I think that im developing something that my old mom called family love. I don't think I ever had it before with my other parents because my mom was so stupid and my dad was a total bastard. But mom and Renji seem to be like a real family._

"well, im glad I suppose, but if anything really bothers you then just let me know okay?" Renji tells me.

"thanks I guess," I say.

"your welcome, oh and you haven't even taken a bite of your pizza slice yet, go ahead, I must be talking too much or something aren't I?" Renji asks. _Nah, just keep talking I like the sound of happy people and especially apologizing when they really mean it. _I take a bite from the piece of pizza. Pepperoni is the best. Hawaiian isn't all that great.

"Taste better?" Mom asks.

"Yeah,"

"that's good, I guess that we know what your favorite type of pizza is now huh? Oh I'd like you to know my friends so you can get along with them. You met a few of them today," Renji requests.

"I don't mind,"

"that's good, mom, do you think that they could come over tomorrow?" Renji asks.

"honey, I think that you are going to fast on Shinji. He's only really been here for one day, I suppose since he seems so mature that he can handle it but we should really be going slower, would you like that Shinji?" Mom questions me.

"I don't care,"

"Honey, im sure that you have a preference,"

"I guess maybe a little slower," I don't really know, Im sort of used to this so I don't mind at all. I guess I don't care about a lot of stuff but this kind I don't think I have a preference even if people want me to.

"well, im glad that you are liking home, you are liking home right?" Renji asks.

"home… yeah," _The sound of home sounds so nice when its here. Before it was terrible and I dreaded coming home, but now… I think that I'll like it. And I hope that will never, ever change.

* * *

_**Review please! and sorry if i got any info wrong like there isnt hawaiian or anything.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm glad that all of you are reading this and that you seem to be enjoying it! Reviewing and favorite this! Thanks! Oh and I have something to say. I am sorry that I have some spelling and grammar mistakes in this story. (Okay maybe a lot) but you get the point. I am not a super genius writer so I do make mistakes. Soon I will go over this and fix EVERY mistake in here, but for now… I think we'll have to deal with it but I will try my best not to have anymore mistakes from here on out unless I don't know how to fix the mistake. Oh and this is like a five year old talking so I think that it's okay to have some mistakes. And can anyone tell me how to fix: Renji questions. It says it's a mistake and I don't know how to fix it.**

**Oh and I wont fix im because it takes longer to capitalize the I and add an apostrophe between the I and m.**

**Also im mentioning tala is shining and eevee bc they were good ppl and reviewed ******** And everyone else who still reads this!**

**This chapter would have been a lot sooner but I kind of well screwed up and erased the first copy so I had to write it again. I think that this copy is better but I think I forgot some parts so I will add those soon but not yet because I'm sure that you rather have another chapter then waiting another day. At least I rather have that trade. **

**Oh and if anyone's been on Serebii recently you would of seen that Shinji went against the Battle Frontier Brandon guy. I feel sorry for Shinji but that totally gave me a good idea. Oh and if you find the episode where Zoey meets Shinji its sort of cute. Just to let you know these episodes haven't gone out in English yet, just Japanese. The battle frontier came out about two or three weeks ago so you might have to wait a long time.**

**And yes I don't really watch pokemon anymore but I'm always looking for Shinji character developments or memories to make sure my story is somewhat accurate. I am also looking for ikarishipping developments or comashipping developments. If you don't know what those are then ikarishipping is Shinji x Hikari and comashipping is satoshi x shinji. If you have any rumors about any development or memories on them or any other "couple" then please message me.**

**To update you on more plans I'm planning on writing some one shots coming up soon so I might not update this story after those get started. If you have any suggestions about a one shot then please message me. Just to let you know I prefer non violent, non death, and non blood related couples with a couple exceptions so still message me anyway. **

**Also I am going to update my profile with updates and more so please check it in a week or so. I might have some polls related to the story so please do those so I can get some feedback! The polls could change the whole story! (For the better not the worse)**

**I guess that this front part is getting a little too long so I'll have the rest on the bottom of the chapter. (I hope that you didn't get bored reading the beginning) So here you go!

* * *

**

"Hey, Shinji, I forgot, do I own that?" Renji asks. I shake my head no. I pick up the corresponding card that shows the space that he is on, the States Ave. I then show it to him.

"Really, I thought that I owned that, I'm glad that I asked. You are sure really good at these kinds of games, are you sure that you aren't cheating?"

"Yeah,"

"Just wondering how come you own almost everything?" Renji questions.

"Because you suck at this game," I reply shortly. Renji tries to seem happy but I can tell that I hurt him a little. I guess I feel that I shouldn't be so harsh but he does really fail at this. All he really does is go into circles around the board and buys random places. I suppose that he doesn't have a strategy but if he does its sure an interesting one. I can't figure it out. Mom's been watching us for a while and I can tell that she's happy about my abilities in board games. I suppose that maybe Mom has a board game club.

"Oh do you really think that I fail?" Renji jokes. I thought that his joke was a little strange but I sort of did think that he fails.

"Yeah, a little," Renji nodded. Sometime I should try to see how many times he nods or sighs; I mean I think that he nods like at least ten times a day, less than me but still a lot.

"Well it's your turn," Renji mentions.

"Okay, I'll go then," I pick up the dice and throw it a little bit. The dice go to the other side of the board. The dice "read" 8, so I moved the little dog thing eight spaces and landed on Kentucky Ave. I of course owned it so I watched Renji pick up the dice himself. I must admit this game is a little too easy but its way better then those games with the coin where you flip it and either move one space of two.

I feel a little weird; I suppose that I rarely look forward too much so this is a major exception. But I think that I'm looking forward to sleeping with Renji even if its in the same bed which would be a little weird. What I've seen with Dad being so mean to those people in bed gonna give me night mares but Renji probably gonna comfort me so I'll be okay. He's a good brother at least right now. Whoa I just realized something ive been thinking about this while looking at Renji straight in the face. He must think im weird or something. If he was old dad then he would have hit me and asked what the hell my problem was.

"Shinji are you dreaming? Renji asks.

"Um… no,"

"Are you sure? You've been looking at me with a little smile for a while now. I don't mind nor anything but do you think im like a dad or something? You keep looking like you're not sure that you didn't do something right," Renji questions.

"You are definitely not like a dad at all. You're way too young and I didn't mean to be looking at you while I was thinking,"

"What were you thinking about? I bet that you were thinking about how cool and awesome I am," Renji teases. Renji must really like teasing people, from my view and what ive seen, I think it is gonna be a lot worse when he's older.

"I said that I didn't mean to," I repeat.

"im pretty sure that you were doing that, theres a lot of other places you can look but you chose to look at me so you must be thinking that im great or something like that," Renji smiles at me and I sigh. How come he makes such good guesses?

"im telling you no,"

"Then if that's not it, there must be something that attract you to me and your attention," Renji suggests.

"Hell no, are you saying that I have romantic feelings for you? What is your issue?"

"No, no I was just joking, are you tired? Its late, its 8:30," Renji tries to tell me.

"That isn't late,"

"What? That is late, especially for you, and I have school tomorrow, you can come out with me to wait for the bus like we did this morning," Renji suggests.

"I suppose, and I kind of want to win this game," I say.

"don't worry we can finish it later," Renji tells me. "im gonna get my pajamas on, do you want to come?"

"no,"

"are you sure? I mean you sort of seem attached to me," Renji points out.

"no, I don't want to, but I'll wait outside the door for you,"

"okay, that's fine," Renji starts walking to his room so I get up also to follow him. I sit down, leaning against a wall nearby his room and he enters his room. I suppose it's a good time to think about stuff since theres nothing better to do. Mom's in my room for some strange reason, which I don't mind, but I would prefer her not in there.

I guess that this will be a good life, at least much better than my old one. Renji seems the type to comfort you but likes to tease and gets angry easily when you bring up something that he isn't comfortable talking about or if you're dissing something that he tries to keep private. Mom seems nice, don't know a lot about her though. All I really know is today, a lot happened. Cole seems like a nice person, much better than Kevin but both are pretty good. The popcorn there is good also. Maybe the next time I go over I'll be nicer, and I'll enjoy myself better, now that I know that there aren't any strict rules. School sounds like a hassle, especially since im "under age" but if I get to meet new people I suppose that would be good.

And that strange girl… what was her name? Was it Hikari? I think that she's kind of sweet. But what do I know? I only looked at her for maybe three minutes? This is insane why I am thinking like this… Renji would be teasing me by now if I told him this, so I suppose that I'll keep this secret. But what is that kind of price for cookies? Sure its put to good use but I kind of think it's over the top or something like that. Look at the store ones, they're less expensive. Hikari told me that we would be in the same class; doesn't she know that im younger than her? Or am I?

What about the other people? Ugh, I don't think school is going to be all that fun, I mean the word just sounds boring.

Renji comes out in his strange rocket pajamas and invites me into his room. I suppose mom isn't against this because she would have told us not to by now. His room was green and blue and he seemed obsessed with some sort of pokemon.

"whats that?" I point to one of his various posters of a pokemon trainer on them.

"oh that Lucian, he's part of the elite four in our region," Renji tells me.

"is he good?"

"of course he's good! Why else would he be part of a high ranking group? I guess you haven't heard of them or him before huh? I'll be sure to tell you a lot about pokemon no problem. They're a pretty big deal around here," Renji explains.

"I see,"

"That's good, he sort of looks like he's staring at you but that's what he normally does in battle anyways. Also, battle as in pokemon VS pokemon, they don't get killed or anything, don't worry. Theres some other people that are part of the elite four but they aren't nearly as cool as him. Another thing that you should know is that he likes to read a lot," Renji smiles at me. _How does he know so much about this guy. He must like this guy a lot or has "romantic feelings," ha-ha I shouldn't tell Renji that._

"you know a lot about this guy," I remark.

"yup, you don't roll around too much do you?" Renji asks.

"huh?"

"in bed, you don't roll much do you? Hope not, because you are going to be having a rough night since you might not be able to move much,"

"what? Why would I do that?" I ask.

"well, because this morning all your sheets were off the bed and you were sleeping on the edge and mom told me that you nearly rolled off at least three times,"

"mom was watching me sleep?! What? Why? That's a little weird don't you think? I mean does mom watch us sleep every night?" I ask, freaked.

"no, no, mom isn't like that, don't worry. And she was probably just worried about you,"

"then how do you know?" I demand.

"so you are admitting that you do roll around huh? You could of just told me at first, I don't mind at all, in fact I find that kind of cute," Renji smiles at me and that freaks me out even more.

"what? No! and how is that cute?"

"how is it cute? I just guess it is, and you must have been having a nightmare or something, you were moaning a little too, or rather whimpering," Renji says.

"wait… you were watching me TOO! What the hell? That's a violation of privacy you know!" I yell.

"I suppose, but you know, mom and I were worried about you,"

"sure, sure, of course you were," I say sarcastically. I know that they do but I don't want to be too sure.

"oh mom is having you take an educational test tomorrow, it wont be hard but u might want to sleep for it. I think that you'll be fine. Since you're a year younger they want to see if you're intelligent enough to start kindergarten,"

"isn't kindergarten where you just sit around and play games?" I ask.

"no, but that's most of it. You might have to learn how to read and maybe some typing,"

"ok… that really doesn't sound so hard," I say. It really doesn't.

"well, you might want to consider that certain people aren't as smart as you,"

"dad always said I was a freak and an idiot, so I really don't know what you're talking about," I mention.

"eh? Then he's a bad parent, no duh. Seriously though, don't let that get to you, people here will think that you are a genius," Renji tells me.

"okay…"

"well, get in, its late and you'll need your sleep," Renji says. Personally, I think im having my doubts about sleeping with him now. I do seriously roll around and he's gonna get angry. Oh well he deserves it, he teased me too much today. I get into his bed and he gets in on the other side.

"oh by the way, what happened to the story?" I ask.

"sorry, I'll tell it to you tomorrow, for your nap when I get back from school okay?" Renji tells me as he turns over. "well goodnight, see you in the morning,"

* * *

**Yea! That took a long time to write lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Im super sorry that this took longer than it was supposed to but my computer broke down so i had to get another one... and that took a while.**

**Also to be annoying the keyboard is being really annoying and keeps on thinking that im pressing the control button.**

**Anyways, I hope that you will keep reading this story! And some apologizes for a short chapter... thinking about creating a new story and completing the other ones... someday. ^^'**

A few days later...

"Shinji! Its time for your test, wake up already!" Renji rustles me around some more but I refuse to wake up. "Oh come on Shinji, you should be excitied, you'll we able to spend some time with other kids your age! You'll really like it!"

"5 more minutes..." I tell him.

"Shinji, im glad that you're more laid back around here, but you could wake up for me please..."_Renjii... you were the one who taught me the 5 minute thing... its sort of you're fault. Besides i dont want to do some sort of test... why would you have to take a test for kindergarten? Isnt kindergarten basically napping and playing games?_

"Shinji, how am i going to convince you to wake up? Do you want something? How about breakfeast?" Renji tries some more but still doesnt convince me.

"I always get breakfeast around here so how is that supposed to convince me?" I ask him. Renji sighs and goes into my closet to look for clothes for me to wear. "I can get my own clothes you know, Renji,"

"No you can't if you dont get out of bed," Renji smiles at me.

"Fine, fine, i'll get out... sheesh," I get out of bed and glare at him. I go into my closet and pick out a regular polo with white and green stripes and some shorts that sort of matched them. "Get out,"

"why? im your brother..." Renji pretends to be hurt but i just push him out of my room and lock the door on him.

Geez, what kind of idiot is my brother?! Of course i can change by myself, i told myself.

If i couldn't then I would be absolutely pathetic… and I don't want to be like that… I pulled off my pajama shirt and put on the polo one. If it was a grandmother then she would complain about the wrinkles and stuff but I don't personally care about that myself. Why should I?

After a few more minutes I finished changing into something that was supposed to be "appropriate" for a test, I headed out of my room to Renji who had already made some sort of not edible food. It looked like a black blob and was sure to make the kitchen smell bad in a few minutes.

"Well, ready to eat? I made you something!" Renji tells me. I just stare at the food and then give him the do-I- really-have-to look. "I know it doesn't look so good but would you be a good brother and at least try it??"

"What happened to Mom's cooking?" I ask him, still staring at the food.

"Mom is getting ready to drive you over to the kindergarten so I made you something," Renji replies.

"Well… um… I kind of don't feel hungry…" I tell him, trying to make any excuse I could.

"You need brain power Shinji, seriously. It's not that I doubt that you can't pass or anything, I just think that you should be the best prepared right?" Renji asks.

"Yes… but I would prefer something more like toast or something else, than THAT, please," I inform him. "You cant mess up toast right?" _Or can you?_

"Oh… sure, sure. I'll go make you some toast. What kind?" Renji questions.

"Um… I don't really care?" How many different kind of toast is there? I mean all you do is put a piece of bread in the toaster and wait a little bit. Then it's done.

"Okay, I think that you would like cinnamon toast, so I'll go make you that," Renji goes into the cupboard and pulled out the loaf of bread that said cinnamon bread on it. Evidently, Renji had no clue that the toaster was on the highest setting, actually, he didn't even check, so he let the bread burn, and smoke came out of the toaster. I wonder how Mom handled him when he was younger… I mean

"Oh shoot!" Renji exclaims. Mom comes out to see what happened and she looks shocked at Renji for letting to bread burn so much. I do have to say that I'm surprised that the toaster didnt start a fire or anything. Although the kitchen does have a pretty bad smell right now.

"Renji, what happened in here?" Mom asks. I pointed at the clock and Mom freaked out. "Honey, we'll have to get you breakfast later ok? How about after the test, i know you wont be able to think as well but i think that you will be fine," I suppose that was supposed to be praise but really... i am kind of hungry. Oh well. It'll have to wait.

Mom throws away the completley black piece of bread and tells Renji to get in the car. She grabs me a juice box and an apple for me to eat on the way of the car. "Honey, please get into the car okay?"

"Alright..." I went into the laundry room, got my shoes on, and went into the garage. Then i entered Mom's car where Renji was already sitting next to the place where i would be sitting. I got in, absolutely refused any possibility of a car seat and sat down next him. Mom came into the car and drove us to the school or rather Pokemon Academy. **(I couldnt think of anything so...um... i named it something really lame and stupid however i can't think of anything so this will have to be the name. Message me if you have any ideas!) **Who names a school that?!

* * *

Mom arrived at the school and that strange girl that i met at the store came over to the car to greet me. I wonder how she's so hyper and happy? Is she taking the same test?

* * *

"Shinji-kun!!" the weird girl calls to me right after i got out of the car.

"good morning," I reply. She smiles at me and grabs my hand and starts shaking it for some odd reason.

"We're gonna be best friends, Shinji-kun!!" She assures me. How does she know my name when i dont have a clue what her name is. "right?"

"um... yeah... i guess, why are you here?" I ask. She looks confused at me and makes me feel as if im stupid or something.

"my mom's here to help out with the kids that are going to enter our class so i have to stay here with her! we should play together!" the girl tells me entergetically. I wonder how much sugar she gets every day? Probably a lot to get as hyper as she is for long.

"no, i can't," I inform her. Let me tell you one thing this kid is strange. She just looks at me as if i hurt her or something and all i said was no, and it was even polite too.

"Why?! why not?! i wanna play with Shinji-kun!!!" she complains. I guess i'll have to play with her because if i dont she'll probably cry.

"fine, fine, later though," I sigh. She lit up and started thanking me like crazy. If this person is so... uh... unique... why can't i remember her name? Whoa! This random and hyper girl throws out her arms at me and does some sort of what people call bear hugs. I understand now why its hard to breathe when someone's hugging you because this girl is hugging me pretty tightly. She's warm too... has she been by a heater? It's sort of warm outside, so i guess she's just been sitting in the sun. Looking at her, you can tell she's really cute... Wait... what am i thinking?!

"Oh hey mom! Shinji's bonding with Hikari!" Renji points out to mom. Oh god Renji, you're going to get it when we get home. Why did you have to point this out to mom, of all people...

"You're right Renji, Shinji, it's you're turn, come over here ok?" Mom calls to me. If i can get what's her name... oh yeah Hikari, off of me then i will, but i dont think she's going to let go anytime soon.

"Hikari-chan, come over here ok? Shinji-kun needs to take his test so you need to let go of him," Hikari's mom tells her. She pouted and let go of me. Hikari skipped... wait skipped? over to her mom and smiled at her. But she skips really cute... i suppose i blushed or something because mom smiled at me and Renji laughed at me.

Renji came over to me and whispered in my ear "you have a crush on her?"

"no i dont! shut up and go away," I tell him. I guess i sort of do, but i wouldn't tell him that.

"oh really? why do you blush when you look at her?" Renji questions. Ugh... why won't he shut up?!

"i have a test to take," then i left him and met up with Mom. Evidently this "test" was rather easy, so i probably will be playing with Hikari soon... wait am i now looking forward to this? Ugh... am i? I dont know... maybe, i am. Hikari is cute after all. While i was thinking about do i want to spend some of my time with Hikari or not, some random adult came over to Mom and i. I think she was talking to me but i wasnt listening, i had better things to think about, like why am i even here.

Why am i here?! And why do i have to go to a kindergaten? Why not something else? I think that Renji mentioned something about pokemon... so i rather learn about that. Why not?

"Honey? are you there?" the random adult asks.

"yeah?" I reply. Its not like i care about this person, i am concerned about why the heck im here.

"do you know anything about pokemon?" the weirdo adult asks.

"no," I seriously dont.

"would you like to learn?"

"maybe," I reply. Of course i do you idiot adult.

"well, im going to test you're regular intellegence and we'll put you in the pokemon class if you pass the intellegence okay?" the strange teacher tells me.

"fine," the teacher shows me into the "testing" room. There was a chair just sitting in the middle of room with a desk. The room wasnt even bright colors... is this really a kindergarten? "here you go honey," the person gives me a paper with adding problems and on the back counting and other depressingly easy problems.

I finished the problems without any problem and handed back the paper to the teacher.

"wow, you're good honey," she smiles at me and i just shrug back. "let me go look at it ok?"

* * *

**OMG i finally finished it!! yea!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Thanks for reading!! I am normally on YT so this story will not get updated as much i would like.

But the best thing is that i got requests!!!

Shinji: You?!

Me: Yes, Shinji.

Shinji: Pathetic.

Me: What?! this is amazing!!! Plus i got reviews!

Shinji: 2.

Me: That is something to celebrate about!

Shinji: 2 is pathetic.

Me: Its amazing what are you talking about?!

Shinji: you dont even update often.

Me: you're right... but i will work on those requests, its probably going to be like 10,000 - 20,000 words long for the story and i doubt that it'll have chapters...

Shinji: thats pathetic...

Me: Shinji just shut up. My requests: Why shinji is so interested in Pikachu and Shinji and Hikari realize they were BFF. Oh and PLEASE tell me what you're names were bc i can't remember...

Shinji: I'm BFF with Dawn?? and you must be stupid

Me: Never mind Shinji.

Hikari: What?! I'm BFF with Shinji?! Don't call Aqua stupid!!

Me: never mind Hikari. Plus thanks to TalaisShining! She (you're a girl right??) got a great new name for the academy!! DP (Diamond and Pearl) Trainer Academy!!!

Hikari: Thanks Tala!!!

Me: I do not own anything!!

"Shinji-kun?" The teacher calls me in. I get up from the chair that i was sitting on waiting for the person to finally get done looking at my freaking paper. I walk over to her just look at the table where the paper was placed. "do you know what an A+ is?"

"a good score," I reply. Now that was easy. What did she expect? Part of the alphabet with a plus sign?

"not just a good score honey, but an excellent score!" I just nod. I dont care about that. I just want to get in the class where Hikari is. Wait... why do i keep thinking about Hikari?? "Shinji is there something you want?"

"no," I say. I do but why would I tell her about it?

"Honey, would you like to be in the same class as Hikari-chan?" the teacher questions.

"hmph,"

"its ok Shinji-kun, don't worry about it at all, I can enroll you in Hikari's class or you can go into a higher class, you're choice," she reassures me.

"okay," I nod at the statement and she smiles. "your name?"

"Ah, of course, my name. Well im going to be your teacher, and my name is Ms. Raine," Ms. Raine smiles at me again.

"okay," Mom walks in and asks about how I did. Ms. Raine is probably going to take a while to explain that I'm exceptionally good or something so I get to leave.

"honey, Hikari-chan is outside so go play with her okay? You did promise," Mom tells me. I nod and leave the room. I hear from the room that Ms. Raine was talking about how amazing I was so I smile to myself. Walking down the hallway I see some other children taking the test looking confused. Their parents are comforting and helping them through it as if it was the hardest thing ever. I guess being so intelligent you don't see that it's so hard. But I would like to get along better with Mom…

Hikari's point of view

I noticed that Shinji had not come out yet so I decided to go and look for him. While I was swinging on the swing I heard my mom tell Shinji-kun's mom that he was going to take his test in the room A012. (anyone recognize it?? Think ToS1 Lloyd's mom number) I leave the playground without my mom noticing and went into the building of A. This school is really big because there's a building for all grades, so K-12. I thought that people who got into 4th grade would go on a journey however some people rather become more intelligent and become a pokemon professor instead of a coordinator.

I want to be a coordinator when I grow up! Even though im in kindergarten right now, mom is helping learn necessary skills for becoming one of the best! My mom won one of the Grand Festivals when she was younger, so she is one of my most relied on people for help on the subject of pokemon.

I wonder what Shinji wants to be. I want to show him my awesome coordinating skills, maybe he'll be impressed! Probably not… but I want him to become impressed, so maybe he'll think that im a worthy friend… he doesn't seem to like me that much. I wonder if something happened to him that made him like this.

Looking at the numbers I saw that I was at A009, I was about to move forward but I saw Shinji. I was just about to call out his name but he was looking inside a room and looked sad. I wonder why? He normally doesn't show any emotion…

Shinji turns around and sees me. I freak out a little but Shinji looks probably more shocked than I did. I smiled and waved at him but Shinji just looked at me weird. I decided to start a conversation with him.

"Hey Shinji, how did you do?" I ask.

"good," Little reply… I guess he doesn't like talking…

"that's good! Let's play!" I tell him.

"I don't want to," he replies.

"why not?" I question.

"I'm just kidding, let's go," Shinji tells me. I smile at him and he makes a small little smile back. It's great that he can smile at me, even if it's just a little one. "what are we going to play?"

"I don't know, what do you want to play?" I ask.

"I don't care," he replies. I guess he doesn't play very often with girls, I might make him come over to my house and make him play dress up… hahaha…

"how about tag?" I ask. He looks at me weird. Has he never played tag before? That's a little weird… I wonder why he hasn't? I heard from some people that he was super fast but he cant be really really fast can he?

"no, I would be too fast for you and then you would trip and fall. After that you would yell at me and then you wouldn't like me. So no," Shinji explains. Oh wow… he said more than three words!!! He's so cute!! I sound weird don't I… I need to reply!

"oh, then um… what do you like to do?" I question. Maybe he'll reply with something really cool!

"uh… I don't know," Never mind.

"Then… hopscotch?" I ask. Maybe, but I think that he'll say that it's a girl thing and doesn't want to do something like that or that he doesn't want to be girly.

"isn't that a girl thing?" Shinji asks. Yep I knew it. Something guyish… uh fake war? No way!! I would never play that!

"then… I want to play on the playground with you!" I'm running out of ideas fast…

"sure…" Shinji agrees. Finally positive feedback!

"Are you sure that's okay?" Shinij looks confused at me.

"of course it's okay, you won't get hurt right?" He cares about me getting hurt?! Wow…

We exit the A building and mom looks worried.

"mom, im right here, nothing happened," I say. Mom turns around and looks relieved. She runs up to hug me in front of Shinji and Shinji just looks at us. "mom, stop it!"

"Honey, I was worried about you, now go play with Shinji ok?" Mom tells us.

"Sorry," Shinji apologizes. Why is he apologizing?

"Don't worry about it Shinji-kun, it's not your fault, I just need hikari to tell me where she's going," Mom says.

"Okay, mom…" I reply. I take shinji's hand and run over to the playground. Some older kid comes over and smiles at us.

"So Shinji… made a new friend huh?" the older kid asks. Shinji didn't seem to be so happy with this kid so I assumed that he did not like him.

"Don't bother him!" I yell at the kid. Shinji and the older kid looks surprised at what I said. Shinji smiled a little so I assumed that I did the right thing.

"Well excuse me," the older kid says.

"Just leave him alone!" I demand.

"A little kid telling an older kid that huh, you're one confident child, you know that? I'm surprised that Shinji made a friend like…" I kicked him in his shin and Shinji's eyes got a little bigger. I'm not sure if that's oh my gosh why did you do that or oh my gosh do that again. I just stood there and gave him a you better back up and leave him alone glare. The older kid looked confused for a second but then realized that I didn't want him there. "you know that im Shinji's brother right?"

Oh no… that I mean this guy is Shinji's brother! I didn't mean to hurt Shinji-kun's brother! This is bad… Mom is going to get angry at me…

"so you didn't know huh? Shinji, why are you being quiet right now? Shouldn't you be talking or backing up your big brother?" Shinji's older brother says.

"um…" Shinji doesn't really say anything to back up Renji.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun's older brother!" I apologize. It's only to be polite right?

"What a good girl you are," Shinji's older brother comments. Shinji frowns at his comment. "What's wrong Shinji? Are you upset about me complimenting Hikari-chan? You're strange sometimes you know," Shinji just keeps his frown.

"Um… Shinji's older brother, um… what's your first name?" I ask.

"Oh that's Renji, but you can call me Renji-kun," What's this guy supposed to be? He seems so weird…

"Renji, im going to go play with Hikari-chan for a while so leave me alone, got it?" Renji smiles at him and starts to leave.

"Don't you mean onii-chan, Shinji? And to Hikari, make sure to call me Renji-kun okay? If you really feel comfortable you can call me onii-chan too," Renji adds. Shinji frowns again and I just sigh. I just want to play with Shinji, why can't we just get playing without this guy interrupting us? Renij finally leaves us alone and walks over to my mom and Shinji-kun's mom to talk probably.

"Hikari?" Shinji asks.

"yes?" I wonder why he just said my name?

"that's your name right?" he asks. That's weird… I thought that I told him my name.

"yes?" This is definitely weird.

"just making sure," Shinji assures me. For some reason I don't think that was the reason.

"oh okay… I guess, well, let's go play now okay? Let's go down the slide!" I tell him. Shinji nods and we "race" over to the slide. Shinij beat me by like a whole minute… I'm really slow I guess.

**Shinji's point of view**

Oops… I ran too fast for Hikari. She caught up though that's the good thing. I'm glad she isn't upset at me or anything. And I forgot her name again! Why, mind? Why?

"You run really fast Shinji-kun!" Hikari complements me.

"uh… thanks," I say.

"could you teach me to run as fast?" she asks. I don't think I can… I don't want to try because she'll get hurt and why am I thinking about that?

"no," I don't mean to be mean but I suppose that's how she is going to take it.

"oh… that's okay, I don't mind… I'm going to go on the slide first okay?" Hikari tells me. I nod at her and she climbs the little leaf appearance ladder to go down the slide. I follow her up to the place where you get on the slide. She smiles at me and then goes down the slide.

"it's a nice slide!" She exclaims.

"good," I reply. I don't know what else to say.

"come on, try it out!" Hikari encourages. I nod and get on it, and slide down. It was actually quite nice. "It was good wasn't it?"

"yeah," Hikari smiled and I couldn't help but leak out a little smile back. I wonder why she makes me feel really good?

"Shinji-kun, you're going into my class right?" Hikari asks me. She has me get onto one of the swings next to her.

"yeah," I reply. Does she want me in her class?

"I was thinking… since we're going to be in the same class we're gonna be friends right?"

"uh…" Renji comes over to me and takes my arm. "what are you doing renji?"

"it's time to go home because mom has things she has to do so we have to get moving," Renji replies.

"… okay," I didn't want to go, but I had to right? "see you uh… yeah," Dang. I forgot her name again.

**Hope you liked the chapter thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I found out a brand new fact today! I am very happy and I now have new ideas.**

**Shinji: What's that?**

**Hikari: yeah?**

**Me: I found out who you're father is! **

**Hikari: really?**

**Me: yeah! I'm pretty sure!**

**Shinji: just get on with the story.**

**Me: fine, fine.**

**Hikari: I was interested too… Aqua doesn't own anything!**

Monday, Shinji's first day of school. (about one week later from the last chapter)

"Shinji-kun, you need to get up now!" Renji complains. I don't really feel like waking up like usual however, Renji seems like he wont give up today. Unfortunately. "If you wake up now, you'll be able to see Hikari-chan, today!"

"Yeah, yeah," I still don't want to wake up. Although I must admit his reason was pretty good.

"come on, she might now like you if you don't see her today," Renji tries another one. I really think that he's running out of ideas.

"Sure," I don't think that he's going to succeed today. Why is he so determined?

"if none of my reasons are going to work im going to turn on your lights so you can't sleep and all you will be doing is being lazy and missing your first day of school," Renji reminds me.

"why am I starting in the middle of the year?" I ask.

"Because, you didn't go before. And you should be thankful that they accepted student in the middle of the year. Otherwise you wouldn't be seeing Hikari-chan that often," Renji adds. Why does he think that I want to spend so much time with Hikari?

"why do you think that's a good reason?" I ask him. I seem to be talking more, but probably because Renji has been annoying me beyond end about having good responses for the teachers to be "on their good side".

"Good, you said a longer response twice! You're getting better! Now if someone asks you for help, what do you say?" Renji questions. He must think of me as an idiot.

"yeah?" I don't really think that anyone would be asking me questions, I mean isn't that what the teacher is for?

"and?" Renji is really annoying today.

"fine, I'll wake up. Just get the heck out of my room!" He seems to have something for me helping me every morning. It's not like I need it.

"eh? But in school you can't say heck, hell, etc. ok?"

"no," I wouldn't do that but still, being rebellious to Renji is actually quite enjoyable.

"oh come on, Shinji, you can't talk like that are young… I mean about the same age as you, maybe when you're older but not now, actually… especially not now," Renji looks pretty nervous about my "language issues".

"what do you mean?" Normally if it wasn't for Renji's annoying complaining and constant questions, I would of just said hmph and get the conversation over with but Renji would never allow me to do that now.

"what do I mean? Shinji, im sure that you know what I mean, just don't okay?" Renji seemed rather tired today. I guess its because he had to wake up early even though we stayed up last night watching a movie.

"sure," I really just want him to get out of my fricking room and let me change. Then I can go eat and my day can go on. **(Plus the story can go on LOL)**

"Shinji, you want to change now?" Renji asks.

"No duh." I sat up from my bed and pointed for him to go out. I wonder why he isn't bothering me anymore. I guess he just doesn't want to. Renji leaves my room and closes the door behind him. Mom had already left out my "cute" little uniform for me to wear. For some reason I seem to be tall for my age however, for the grade I was short. Seriously… im not THAT small. I pull off my shirt and try on the shirt that really does look too small for me.

After fixing the really annoying buttons I finally could get it over my head. I wonder why they have really hard buttons on an elementary or kindergarten uniform. Don't they know that they're annoying and irritating to try to undo and then put back on? Sheesh. Mom told me that I had to wear this blue tie but I have no clue how to put it on. Maybe I'll get away with it knotted? I think it looks better this way. I bet some random person gonna think that im cool or something.

Mom walks into my room and smiles at me. She closes the door and walks over to me. For some reason she laughs at me and kneels down to my level, which makes me feel really short, and fixes my buttons. It seems that I accidently connected the buttons wrong. Mom seems to be good at these kind of things, is this a girl thing?

After finally getting dressed in the annoying uniform she brought me some toast that wasn't burnt, thank god. I will never depend on Renji's cooking ever again. Renji watching over me for a week would be hell. He can't cook and he would annoy me forever.

"Shinji? We have to go to school, so you need to eat in the car. Renji's already waiting for the bus," Mom tells me. I just nod and follow mom into the car. She hands me the toast and juice after she buckles me in.

"uh… thanks mom," I say. She smiles at me and gets into her side of the car. Mom starts the car and drives us over to the school. Driving looks fun.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Arrived at School.

"Shinji, we're here! Hikari-chan said that she would wait for you so she'll show you to the classroom you're gonna be in okay? Do you want me to come too?" Mom asks.

"no, im fine," I say. I get out of the car and sure enough Hikari's face lights up in a smile and she runs over to me.

"Shinji! Good morning!" Hikari greets me.

"good morning," I reply. At least I replied right?

"you tired?" Hikari asks me. I wonder why she asked that. "you just sound tired? Oh, your tie is untied!"

"I like it this way," Well I do.

"oh, I see, then let's go play!" Aren't we here for school? Okay…

* * *

**Hikari's point of view**

Ms. Raine told me to not let Shinji go to the classroom until 10:00, and its 9:48 right now… so… ugh, I can't do math well. I might have to ask Shinji-kun.

"Shinji, lets go play!" Something to distract him, so it might work.

"no, school isn't for play, its for education," Shinji tells me.

"I know… but I want to play with Shinji-kun, and I asked Ms. Raine, and she said it was okay!" I try to make an excuse. He looks at me funny.

"where's the other kids?" Shinji questions me. Why does he have to so intelligent?

"they can't come out right now, you see I finished my worksheet first, and when the other kids finish theirs, then they're gonna come out too!" Why do I have explain so much to him?

"then I need to do the worksheet too then," Shinji replies. He doesn't want to be with me does he…

"I need to do the worksheet too then," Shinji replies. He doesn't want to be with me does he…

"but… I want to play with Shinji-kun!" I doubt that he'll agree.

"no," Yup. I thought so. Got to think of something… I got it!

"plus, Ms. Raine wanted us to pick up something for Mr. Aurion," **(Mr. Aurion or Kratos! Obsessed with ToS1)**

"Mr. Aurion? That's a weird last name…" Shinji mentions. Mr. Aurion is awesome, he can't insult him! He hasn't met him yet though so he sort of has an excuse…

"Don't insult Mr. Aurion! He's probably going to be our 4th grade teacher!" I yell at him. He looks taken aback from what I said but he recovered fast.

"uh, isn't that an important grade?" Shinji asks.

"it's the most important! That's the grade where you get to have your first pokemon ever! Lot's of kids dream of getting their first pokemon! I dream of it too you know!" I exclaim. Shinji just nods.

"what's so great about pokemon?" Shinji asks. Okay, so he cares about his regular education but he doesn't care about pokemon??

"what's so great about pokemon? You get to go on your very own journey and compete against others to become one of the best! Lots of people want to be the best, so its hard competition! Plus, Shinji-kun, when you go on your journey, you can win badges or ribbons! Ribbons are for contests and badges are for gyms!" Its going to take a long time to explain everything to Shinji-kun.

"so you want to?" Shinji questions me. Didn't I tell him that I wanted to become a coordinator? I thought I did. I suppose he forgot, just like he tends to forget my name. I know he tries to hide it but he just keeps on forgetting it.

"I want to be a pokemon coordinator and win ribbons! That's my dream! What do you want to do?" I ask. He probably doesn't know.

"I don't know, and I don't really care about that right now," Yup. That's Shinji for you. Oh my gosh he just beat his record of his longest phrase, 12 words! Wow… that's a great! I wouldn't tell him that secretly I've been practicing my counting with his phrases. That's just too embarrassing to tell him.

"oh, then how about we go see Mr. Aurion okay?" Hopefully, we'll get somewhere.

"Since, Ms. Raine wanted us to, fine. But do you know where he is?" Shinji asks. Oh my gosh a longer phrase! Let's see… 13! One more! Yea! If I said this out loud Shinji-kun would think that I'm an idiot.

"yeah, I do! Follow me!" Yes! We got somewhere! Yea!

I walk over to building K where the 4th grades are. This building is the largest because of all the students wanting to become coordinators or trainers. And the occasional rare breeder or professor wannabe.

"Mr. Aurion's room is K014, so we have a ways to go okay?" I tell Shinji. Shinji just nods. Typical Shinji-kun. We walk through the halls where all of the older kids or sempais to Shinji and I watch us as if we are the most interesting people in the world. I look over at Shinji and he looks uncomfortable. I wonder why? If I ask he won't answer so no point in asking him. We finally get to Mr. Aurion's room, and I knock on the door because Shinji didn't want to. Mr. Aurion opens the door and smiles at us. He lets us into his room and tells us to sit down on the couch on the side of his room.

Mr. Aurion isn't the best teacher, or rather I say that he isn't the most fun, in fact he's one of the more stricter in the school however, he's very rewarding for hard workers, so all the kids like him. The most enjoyable teacher would be Mr. Irving of the 1st grade building. He's really nice, and he doesn't really care about education except astronomy. He's the best teacher for that and the second best is Mr. Aurion.

"So, I hear that you're one of the new students that have enrolled in DP trainer academy, yes?" Mr. Aurion asks Shinji-kun. Shinji just nods. "What's your name?"

"

"My name is Shinji Summer. And you're Mr. Aurion right?"Shinji-kun asks,

"Yes, that is my name. However my first name is Kratos. However you may call me Mr. Aurion, like your friend here does," Mr. Aurion tells him.

"Okay," Shinji replies. Shinji doesn't like to talk a lot does he?

"He doesn't like to talk a lot Mr. Aurion," I tell him.

"We're here for what Ms. Raine wanted us to pick up," Shinji mentions. He's right to the point isn't he?

"Oh yes, let me get it for you," Mr. Aurion gets up and hands Shinji-kun a package. I don't even know if there's anything in it but they probably put in a rock so Shinji-kun would be convinced enough.

"Thanks, Mr. Aurion! I guess we'll be on our way now," I tell Mr. Aurion. Shinji nods and gets up from the couch. Mr. Aurion leads us out the door and then enters his room again.

"he seemed nice," Shinji mentions.

"yes, he's one of my favorite teachers," I add.

"I see," Shinji replies. Back to small phrases huh?

"well, let's go talk to Mr. Irving!" I tell him. He just looks confused at me.

"why? Do we have to do something else? Shouldn't we give Ms. Raine the package first?" Shinji asks. Oh my gosh another long phrase! Time to count! 16! Getting even better! Never mind about going back to small phrases, he's getting to even longer ones!

"no, I think that it would be better if we go see Mr. Irving first because we can pick the astronomical map that shows the stars! Ms. Raine wanted to teach us a little about that this week!" I inform him.

"oh, I see, where's Mr. Irving's room?" I shrug and he looks at me weird.

"I'm just kidding, of course I do! My mom is the vice principal of this school, so I know this school really well! Mr. Irving's room is in Building L," Shinji sighs. I guess he's not so happy about this. We walk down the halls and exit the building. I look at the clock and the clock says 10:02.

"um… Shinji-kun, we'll have to go later because, Ms. Raine wanted us back at 10:00," Shinji looks annoyed at me."What's wrong Shinji-kun?"

"you didn't keep track of the time, now she's going to be annoyed at us!" Shinji tells me.

Oh great, now Shinji-kun is upset with me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! God dammit my computer just restarted itself for no reason. I hate my computer often. The damn control button...**

**Hikari: are you ok aqua??**

**Me: NO. I was just about done with the chapter. About 2,000 words. UGH.**

**Hikari: really?? wow...**

**Me: i now hate the b button and the back button and the control button... now im gonna have to write a crappy chapter bc i forgot wat i just wrote. (edit its actually pretty good nvm. i have recovered... at the end lol)**

**Shinji: wow... you're stupid...**

**Hikari: i dont think you should annoy her, she'll probably make you OOC.**

**Me: that's right!!! *evil laugh***

**Shinji: uh...let's leave her alone, Hikari. **

**Hikari: yeah that sounds like a good idea... Aqua doesnt own anything!**

Shinji's point of view. (at the classroom)

Why am i still in this school?! Shouldnt the school day be over? Waiit... only 5 minutes have passed... dang it... School is so boring. The teacher, Ms. Raine expects me to introduce myself however i just want to get out of here.

Some weird weirdo with black hair and a ball cap or to me something that is used to cover his really REALLY messy hair comes over to me for no apparent reason. I dont care about him, what is he coming over for? He looks like a stupid and annoying person that wants to bother me, and will probably be the most idiotic person i've ever met. I hope his stupidness wont rub off on me.

"Hey, you're the new guy right? My name is Satoshi!" He seems happy though. Maybe he's on sugar. I saw some sweets over there. I dont like sweets though so i see no reason to leave this black colored bean bag chair. Its rather comfortable. "why dont you eat something? the food's for you since you're the new student here!" I suppose it wouldnt hurt if i eat something but i dont want anything with a lot of sugar. I dont think a lot is a word, or two words... i'll have to look it up in a dictionary later.

I get up from the black bean bag chair and follow "satoshi" to the food table. Lucky me, there's actually something healthy. Just got to remove the caramel covering over the apple and its healthy. I mean there's way too much covering on that apple. What do you call them, caramel apples? Covered caramel with m&m's on them apples? Oh there's one with chocolate, it looks like dark chocolate that can be healthy and there's some nuts on there that can be healthy too. Why am i obsessing over heathiness?? I normally dont care about this... whatever. **(Muahahahaha!!! OOC!! i should stop now... but its fun making him OOC!!! lol i think i just had too much ice cream)**

I grab the dark chocolate apple and put it on the paper plate. Geez, paper plates arent enviornment friendly... maybe the school will plant a tree or something to make up for the paper plates the bought most likely at some random store. I dont think they will but maybe i should suggest it. I think a day called earth day... how original is that? Although i heard that they normally do something that day so maybe we could do that. Maybe i should become the kindergarten leader... that wouldnt be me though. What am i thinking? i should be eating.

I take a bite of the apple and i am suddenly hit with a lot of sugar. "sheesh... how much sugar is on this thing?" I exclaim. Everyone looks confused at me and i suppose they didnt expect me not to like so much sugar... but if i take off some of the coating the nuts will fall off... ugh. This isnt me you know. I should just deal with it. I took another bite of it, and yet again more sugar hit me again but i liked the taste better because i wasnt thinking about the health problems you get from too much sugar.

That girl smiles at me for some odd reason. I guess because im liking the food or is it because im eating something? She's weird. And... a bigger problem... why can't i remember her name?! I think she's told me her freaking name at least 20 times well not that many but at least 10, and i still dont remember her name! I suppose i cant call her my friend if i dont know her name... im going to have to remember it like Renji tries to memorize the requirement stuff for the tests that he takes at the academy. Wait, i just remembered that mom got mad because he didnt memorize things for his tests, so that wont work. What am i going to do? Gah.

"are you okay??" the girl asks me. I think i just said gah outloud because everyone is looking at me and Ms. Raine is getting me a glass of water from the water fountain in the room. Maybe everyone belives that i might have choked on the apple. I didnt choke. If i choked i would be coughing not saying gah right?. Im just frustrated, thats all people, nothing interesting at all. Im not an interesting person so would you stop looking at me? Sheesh.

"yeah, im fine. I didnt choke," i reply. The girl looks more relaxed and relieved. I suppose she likes me or cares enough that im healthy, i'll never show her the scar on my chest. That would freak her out, and i dont like people that scream because that hurts my ears. Unfourtantely my ears are sensitive to noise and that can be annoying. Just my luck... it just went wrong, a girl runs over to me and says boo loud into my ear. OW. I let out a small freaked out screech and the girl steps back. I guess it was louder than i thought because some of the people have their hands over their ears. Whoops.

"K-chan, you can't do that to Shinji-kun!" the other girl with the blue hair tells her.

"sorry, i didnt mean to make you scream. you'll accept my apology right?" K tells me. "my name is Kazumi, nice to meet you. I wont do that again i promise," Thank god. I screamed?! i thought that i let out a SMALL screech not a scream! I was sure... i dont want people to think that im a scaredy cat because im not! i just dont like it when people do that, it reminds me of my... dad... and i dont want to remember that.

"kazumi?" I check. She nods and smiles. I suppose she's nice. She isnt nearly as cute as the blue haired girl though... how can i still think about something like that! Oh god... why am i thinking about that? I take another bite of the apple.

I go over to the bean bag chair, the black one, and sit down. I really like this apple now... I'm gonna have to request it to mom. I start eating more of it when some idiots come over to me. To be more specific, a brown haired freak and a blonde haired stranger. Although they are all strangers...

"are you okay?" the brown haired freak asks me. "Hikari-chan got worried about you! She's my BFF by the way," Her... BFF? wats that stand for? It sounds important... im not going to lose to this freak since she is important to me. "oh and my name is Kengo!" Maybe because i now consider him an enemy i can call him weirdo or freak? That would be awesome. Oh and he said the girl's name! It was Himeka right?

"wats a BFF?" i ask. Freak looks at me confused at then he smiles. Does he think that im stupid now? He better not. I think he's WAY dumber than me.

"a BFF for your informaion, is a best friend forever. Just because she's friends with you doesnt mean that she likes you the way she likes me. I think i just frowned and growled at him. I couldnt help it. I dont like this freak. "did you just growl at me?" Yup i did freak. I bite my apple some more, can't help it. It tastes good.

"yeah, you have a problem with that freak?" I say annoyed. The blonde stranger looks shocked at me but i could care less.

"oh and my name is... Jun..." **(OMG his name is Jun??! that reminds me of SA, Yamato Jun and Something Jun who voice acts Kei! and yes he's OOC right now hahahahahahaha!!!)**

"uh... nice to meet you?" I say. I dont like him either but he's better than freak. I take another bite of my really good apple. Hikari comes over and smiles at me. I put my hand up a little as a reply to her hi. Freak looks confused but grabs her arm and tells her that he wants to play with her. Damn him. I stand up and take freak's arm off of the girls arm. "dont do that," i tell freak. Freak looks annoyed now, but there's no way he is annoyed as i am with him.

"yo, ShinShin, why dont you just let me play with Hikari-chan??" Freak informs me. I refuse him and he looks like he's really annoyed. And did he just call me ShinShin?? What the hell?!

"how about you get along ok?" Hikari asks us. HELL NO. But if Hikari wants me to... maybe.

"but Hikari! You just saw him. He doesnt like me!" Freak tells her. Like i care. We dont need to get along. In fact we're rivals freak. Whether you like it or not. And im going to win. Ha.

"yeah, freak over here doesnt want to get along with me. I dont care," I tell her. She pouts, and i could of sworn she was going to cry. Unfourtantely, freak realized this too and embraces her in a hug. Why am i so upset? I normally dont care...

"Hey freak! You are breaking a school rule! No hugging!" I accuse and point a finger at him. I was going to point my middle finger at him but Ms. Raine would notice and get upset at me. Freak scowls and Hikari manages to get out of his grasp. I smirk at him.

"thanks... Shinji-kun," the girl tells me. Shoot... i forgot her name AGAIN.

"Trivia question, Shinji-kun! what's my name? you remember right?? right?!" Dammit. I choke on the apple piece i was chewing and drop the apple by accident. God... Not that question. Shoot. I forgot it and she thinks that i remembered it. And dammit... freak even said it. How can he remember her name but not me? And i can think about that later. Im screwed. Uh... it starts with a H right? Himeka? no that doesnt sound right? Or was it... K? Kazumi? Wasnt that the other girl? UGH.

"are you sure you're not in pain or anything? and you just choked again didnt you!" Hikari questions. Shoot i said ugh outloud too. And yeah i just actually choked because i have no idea how to anwser this. Putting that aside, I wonder why i would let that out of my mouth? I thought i was only thinking that. Strange. I could of sworn... I have an idea now! Its not exactly the best but its the most likely to suceed.

I start breathing hard and coughing, its amazing i can acutally contol this... probably because im always in some sort of pain with the scar but this is a little too easy. I wonder if im going to get sick? I just dont want the girl to know that i forgot because then she wont want to be friends with me and... she was my first friend. And a cute one to add...

"Shinji-kun!!!" The girl exclaims, Ms. Raine starts calling the nurse's room and telling the nurse that i will be coming to the room because i was choking on a piece of apple and breathing hard. Ms. Raine tells the blue haired girl and Kazumi hey i remembered! to go help me get there. Yep. My plan is working out perfectly. Mom would get mad at me if she knew this is wat i was doing on the first day of school. Shoot. Ms. Raine better not tell Mom.

* * *

**Yea!! I finished it! I feel better!!**

**Shinji: i care about health?!**

**Hikari: definately OOC.**

**Me: I told you i was angry before and making you OOC.**

**Hikari: oh yeah...**

**Shinji: your new plans?**

**Me: To complete your first school day and skip a month or two and make a chappie with your dad Shinji!!!**

**Shinji: im not going to be OOC right?? and how many times did you right "and"?**

**Me: I dont even want to count. **

**Hikari: please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hey its me! After about forever!

Shinji: Where did you go?

Hikari: yah! And you left them with an awful chapter!

Me: Im so srry! I know it was bad!

Shinji: Stupid.

Hikari: so… what are your plans?

Me: Oh. Well im going to update this story, then go on vacation, without a computer and then come back and update again.

Hikari: and you're making a new Shugo Chara story!

Me: happy new years, Christmas, and any other holidays!

Shinji: get on with it… wait do u even remember what you wrote the last time?

Me: … kinda

Shinji: … sad

Hikari: Anyways please read!!! And review!!

"Shinji! Let's go now!" the blue haired girl tells me urgently.

"Hey, its nothing, just ignore it. I'll be fine in about a few minutes," I tell her. My plan… seems really stupid right now. **AN: After about 6 months… I don't remember what I was going to write. Im sorry**

"No, we need…" I put my hand over her mouth. I don't want to go now.

"Well im glad that Shinji-kun is alright, but please be more careful next time okay?" Ms. Raine pats my shoulder. Yeah, ill actually think before I do something. I suppose I just got jealous. Im so dumb.

"yeah, I will," I reply, I move over to the trash can and throw the apple in the trash. I look over at the food table and nothing looks very good, or appetizing. Everything looks like someone bought it at Walmart or something. **AN: First store I thought of, personally I don't like Walmart**

"Shinji-kun wanna play a game?"She asks me.

"No, I think…"She grabs my arm anyways, and shows me the card game that they supposedly set up already.

"Let's play, come on! And don't tell me you don't remember my name, I think you have memory issues, no offense or anything, but you might want to be checked or something related," She smiles at me and I feel guilty. I really do forget her name too much. I gotta remember it, Haruhi? Hana? Hano? Hikaru? Hikaru… sounds somewhat similar. No… that can't be right. "Hikaru" looks at me weird while I try to remember her name.

"Is your name… Hikaru?" I question. "Hikaru" sweat drops. Some of the kids in my class start laughing at me as if im an idiot. Well I am, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"If you want to call me that… then go ahead. My name is Hikari. Not Hikaru. But Hikaru works well, at least enough. Its only one letter off, so I kinda like it," "Hikaru" gives me a small, forced smile. I can just tell she is getting kinda angry at my memory issues.

"Hikaru? That's a boy's name! I don't think that Hikaru can be a girls name! Havent you heard of Hikaru and his twin Karou?" Kazumi asks. **AN: Ouran Host Club** Hey, I remembered that one. Maybe I don't have problems. I still have issues with "Hikaru" though. Hikaru is a good name. And no I havent heard of Ouran Host Club, Hosts are guys. Im not like that.

"Hikaru can be a girls name! I bet it can! Wanna bet?" I question her. "Hikaru" sighs and Kazumi gets all fired up.

"Oh yeah! And ill totally win! But how are we going to see if Hikaru is a girl name?" Kazumi looks kinda confused.

"Its called Google, or Bing, or Yahoo! Have you heard of them? All of them are internet search engines. Did you know that?" Kazumi gets very angry at me and "Hikaru" just sighs more. I wonder whats annoying her. I think this is kind of fun.

"Of course I've heard of all of those. Bing isn't very good though, Google is really dependable! Oh that was a big word! Ms. Raine aren't you proud of me?" Now its my turn to sigh. That wasn't a very large word. But… I wont go there. "Hikaru" seems ticked and sad at this situation, how can I make her feel better? And how can I remember Hikaru and not… oh shoot. I forgot. Already. I'm so toast. Can't mention it or she'll get even worse.

"Yes, very good, let's not have a competition, okay guys?" Ms. Raine tells us. "Oh look at the time guys, time for you to go home! Say thank you to everyone and I will see you later!" Wow, is it just me or was that really fast? Is it the weekend now? I don't remember.

I look over on the calendar, and I realize that it is the weekend, which is great news. "Hikaru" goes over to her backpack and picks it up. I do the same, but she doesn't seem in the same mood that she is normally in. Unfortunately.

"Maybe, you could cheer up?" Kazumi asks her. Why couldn't I say that first. Im better. Did I just say that?

"Well, I can consider it," Consider…? "Hikaru" smiles. "Im just kidding! Of course I'll feel better, I cant hold grudges that long remember? I think that you don't remember that well. How long have we known each other? You should know this!" Kazumi smiles back and grabs her backpack. Both of them head back, without mentioning me at all which is okay. All the other kids head out and I follow them.

Like the mom that my new mom is, she's talking with the other kids moms in the front yard of the school. The older kids walk by and laugh, some chuckle and others talk to each other. Being older seems so much cooler, maybe Renji's there too? I should ask him how being older feels. I start walking over to mom, and some older kid trips me.

"What was that for?" I ask him. The boy has a big baseball hat on backwards and is really tall compared to me. His tie is sort of like mine, not very neat, but his is way over not neat. Kind of intimidating in a way. Haha, Kazumi would say that was a big word. No one seems to notice what happened.

"You're the new little kid right? Where the heck did you come from? From the boringist or the lamest town ever? Or from the weirdest. You must be from the weirdest because you just look weird. You look almost like Renji, and you definitely don't act like Renji. Or are you as cool. Why am I even talking to a little kid like you. I am way too cool for you," He just laughs and walks away from me with some of his "friends". He's just really weird. Why did he trip me anyways? What did I do?

I get up and brush off my pants and look at my hands. They're kind of a soft red with a little bit of scratching but nothing big. My knees hurt a bit but I wont check those until I get home. Someone else will come bully me for looking stupid. Now that I think about it, I think I understand why people try to act cool, and have friends. They don't want to get hurt all the time.

"Hikaru" and Kazumi are bugging some of the other kids on the playground, and they don't seem to want to play with me. Renji comes up behind me and puts his hand on my head. I look up and give a sort of weak smile towards him. He looks half confused and half worried back.

"What's wrong brother?" Renji asks me. I just shrug and look back to the playground. Renji smiles and I think he figured out why I am "acting strange". "Hey, if you want to go play, then go play! You're young and you gotta play. You wont have any good memories if you don't get out there and do stuff. You go that?" I just nod and don't move. Renji's smile fades and sighs.

"I don't think they want me to be there, why else would they not call me over?" I question him. I look up at him and I just realize how much taller Renji is to me. I feel really short now.

"Come on, you just came today. They don't know you well yet, you gotta show them that you like playing the games they play. Then they'll always invite you. First you gotta show them, show them what you are, and don't scare them okay?" He looks at me and makes sure about the last part.

"Scare them? What do you mean by that?" I tilt my head a little bit.

"Well, when you run your really fast, when you dodge you're really fast, and try not to act cold okay? People don't really like that. But take precaution if they're gonna hurt you or something. And by the way, what's with the hands? Did you fall down or something?" I just nod. I don't really want to tell him that I didn't notice someone who was tripping me to fall and hurt myself. That would sound really stupid. At least to me.

"Come, on! I'm your brother you can tell me! Did you fall because of some idiot who doesn't like new people? Like someone with a baseball hat?" I look at him kind of surprised, surprised that he knew. Did he see?

"Did I guess right? He's in my class and he doesn't like new people. Especially siblings of people. He has a weak spot about his siblings. Evidently he's really protective about them and he "tests" the sibling's awareness of each other and stuff. It's really stupid. Ignore him. Oh and his name I Yunoki," I just nod. I don't care about most of what he said except the part of him being in his class. How can my brother deal… with him?

"Enough of me talking, go out and play!" Renji tells me, pushing me forward.

"Okay…"

**Me: How was it? Kinda short… I am sorry**

**Shinji: If you are so sorry then why don't you make it longer?**

**Me: But it's really late right now…**

**Hikari: Please review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Yay! Its Christmas!

Shinji: … yay

Hikari: YAY!

Me: Time for another chapter before I go off for vacation!

Hikari: Yay!

Me: Sorry if its kinda short, and unrelated to Christmas…

Shinji: …, wat the heck

Me: well, you get to discover something

Shinji: oh god

Hikari: it might be good! Come on! Be happy!

Shinji:… im… toast

Me: or are you?

Hikari: lets just get on with the chapter!

Me: okay

Hikari: Aqua doesn't own anything!

Shinji's View

*Afterschool at home*

"Shinji, wanna play something? How about a card game, or watch a movie?" Renji asks me. He always seems like he wants to play, what happened to his homework?

"Don't you have homework that you should be doing instead of playing? If you don't work at it you wont get good grades and mom will get mad at you," I tell him and turn away from him. I could just tell that Renji was somewhat impressed and somewhat ticked.

"Hey, I can do my homework later, don't worry about that, I don't have lot anyways. You don't have anything, because you're grade never has anything. So don't worry about me, you almost sound like Mom, okay? And that's just creepy," Renji tries to persuade me but it isn't really working. And I don't sound like Mom.

"Haha, You like to talk to yourself. You've been talking to yourself for a while now, is it a habit? I don't mind but I think that might get in your way when you're older," Renji points out, but I don't talk to myself! "You just talked to yourself again. Do you notice that you talk to yourself or do you just do it?"

"Shut up, I want some peace away from you," I walk away from him and enter my room, slamming the door on his face. I look on my table and there's a book left on it. I pick it up and sort of do a quick scan to see who the book belonged to.

I look at the cover, and there's this weird apple on the front with some random person's hands holding it. Wow it looks really strange, not really strange, super strange. Who would want to make their cover be some random person with an apple? Especially a red apple, how about a yellow or green one, that would be so much cooler. Or if the apple was on a desk or somewhere else, but not this.

**AN: I am rlly sorry if you are a major twilight person and knows everything there is about twilight. I don't mean to annoy you or hurt your feelings by sort of bashing(?) twilight so don't hate me. This is just a random book that I thought of while writing this.**

I think this is mom's, because this doesn't look like something that Renji would read. Renji seems to be into science fiction, or fantasy type.

I turn the book over to read the summary. What the heck? It's so small!

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him- _

_and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- _

_That thirsted for my blood_

_And third. I was unconditionally and irrevocably _

_In love with him_

Oh My God. What the heck. What the HECK does that even mean? Is there supposed to be more to this? There isn't!? There's just a bunch of people who thought the book was good. Who wrote… this book? And what the heck? The book was $10.99?! Wow… that's kinda expensive for a paperback if you know what I mean.

What the…

_Deeply Seductive and extraordinarily suspenseful. _

_Twilight is a love story with a bite._

What does… seductive mean? And do I even want to know? I think im scared of this book now, but I might as well see if it's bad or not.

I flip over the book and open up to the first page. What's with the first page too? It's a bunch of trees with the title of the book and the company that published it. I turn to the next page with the little acknowledgement, that's about two lines. No, it IS two lines.

How many pages is this? I turn to the back of the book and realize that there is a preview so I flip forward a few pages.

"Wow, it's 498 pages. Sounds kinda typical, Dang it, I just talked to myself again,"

**AN: If you didn't get the first one, please don't murder me because I bashed (?) twilight. **

I turn back to the second page with the table of contents, and look sort of surprised. How can there be 24 chapters in a 498 page book? Shouldn't there be more? These chapters are going to be really long…

Moving forward, I turn to the next page and find a bible test. I don't read it and keep going. Preface… What does that mean?

What the… the first sentence… talks about death. This is supposed to be happy.. Right?

**AN: I'm sorry about not reading it. If you want to know what it is read it in the book. (sorry if I sound mean)**

Chapter name: First sight

Um… okay? What's a parka? Never heard of it before. An airport? She's going somewhere huh? I must sound like an idiot right now.

"Shinji? Where are you?" Mom calls from the kitchen. Maybe she made a snack for Renji and I.

"I'm in my room mom!" I call back. I grab a piece of paper and put it in the fifth page, which seems kinda stupid. Get up from my sitting position on the bed and head out of my room, leaving the book on my table.

"Hey, wanna play now Shinji?" Renji asks. You never give up, do you?

"I want a snack, and I'll consider that later," I tell him back, grabbing a chair to sit on by the kitchen table.

"Come on, you're supposed to want to play," Supposed to?

"Renji, if he doesn't want to play, then he doesn't have to play. Okay?" Mom tells him.

"Mom, I'm starting to read a book," I tell her. Even though im not supposed to, probably, I'm trying it out.

"What book is that honey?" Mom asks. Shoot. I forgot the name. I'm so bad at memorization.

"Uh… Twilight," Hey, I remembered it though! Mom looks at me really confused and Renji looks really freaked out. I wonder why?

"Are you really reading that? I don't think that you will like it, it's sort of fantasy but it's got some blood in it. And you don't particularly like blood, and it's a romance story and you're way too young to be reading that sort of thing," Renji tells me.

"Romance story?" I ask. Doesn't romance mean love? Why don't they say love. Maybe I should ask what seduce means.

"Honey, where did you get the book?" Mom questions.

"On my table by my bed," I reply. Mom sighs and Renji is still way over freaked out. "Did you read it, Renji?"

"No, but I don't think you should," Renji replies to me and continues to be freaked out. "Hey, lets change the subject, there's an amusement park a few miles from here, and during the weekend, mom and I were wondering if you wanted to go,"

"An amusement park?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know the place where there is lots of rides and food? And sometimes they have shows and animals," Renji explains.

"um… sure," I've never been to one, so it sounds sort of fun.

"Then we're going tomorrow," Mom confirms.

Fun?

**Me: YAY!!! Hope you liked it!**

Please review as always!


	19. Attention!

**Me: Hi! I want all my readers to be happy, so im going to tell you that the story is going to end... about now.**

**Hikari: why?**

**Me: well, i hate to admit this. but ive lost interest in this, and im gonna make one shots on pokemon from now on.**

**Me: im super sorry about this, especially people new to this story, if i get interested again i'll start the story again.**

**Hikari: well, wats the one shots on?**

**Me: most likely all kinds of couples! so plz keep reading my stories!**


End file.
